El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Miren soy muy mala para los sumarys cuando se me ocurra uno decente lo coloco Solo diré que los guardianes son atacados por la hermana de Pitch... Eris la diosa del caos, la destrucción y la discordia y debido a esto el hombre de la luna elige a un nuevo guardián. El elegido resulta ser una chica de la misma edad de Jack pero con un poder completamente opuesto al de el.
1. Chapter 1: Eris

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 01: Eris **

**En el Polo Norte **

:

Era la época de diciembre y los Yetis y Norte (el guardián de lo asombroso) estaban trabajando más duro que nunca ya que en unas pocas semanas seria navidad.

:

- Veamos…. (Observando un pequeño avión de juguete) Algo de esto, un poco de esto… y un toque de pintura

:

Unos yetis entran a la oficina muy alarmados

:

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?... si es sobre los robot píntenlos de cualquier color – dijo Norte volviendo a concentrarse en el avión

- WAwaWAwaWAwaWA – dijeron los yetis

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – dejando caer el avión de la impresión

**:**

**En Burgess**

**:**

Un joven (bueno en apariencia ya tiene 300 años) de cabello plateado estaba haciendo caer una linda nevada en el pueblo. Jack Frost (el guardián de la diversión)

:

- Bien creo que así está bien - dijo apreciando su trabajo desde un tejado

:

Jack empezó a pasear por los tejados de las casas viendo a los niños dormir cuando de pronto vio la aurora boreal en el cielo.

:

- ¡Hey viento! – dijo Jack

:

De pronto una enorme ráfaga de viento lo levanto y lo llevo volando al polo norte. Pronto se le unieron Sandman y el hada de los dientes

:

:

**De Nuevo en el Polo Norte **

:

Todos los guardianes se reunieron en el salón preguntándose qué había ocurrido cuando de pronto llego Norte

:

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Jack primero

- ¿Se trata de Pitch de nuevo? – pregunto el conejo de pascua

- No se trata de algo mucho peor (hizo una pausa) se trata de Eris – dijo Norte con algo de preocupación

- Eh… ¿quién? – pregunto algo confundido Jack

- Eris – repitió Norte – la hermana de Pitch para ser más claro

- ¿Pitch tenía una hermana? – le pregunto Jack a Sandy (este solo asintió)

- Esta tarde se presento y bueno (conteniendo las lagrimas) ella…-

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Tooth

- Creo que serán mejor que lo ven ustedes – dijo Norte algo triste y abrió la puerta

:

El taller en donde estaban haciendo los juguetes estaba todo destruido, la pintura estaba todo esparcida en las paredes y los juguetes recién hechos rotos

:

- Santo cielo – exclamo Bunny cayéndosele en huevo que estaba pintando

- Ella… ¿h-hizo es-to? – Jack era el que estaba más atónito, no podía creerlo

- Es horrible – dijo Tooth casi llorando

- Al parecer Eris quiere vengar a su hermano, esta tarde entro y destruyo todo cuando llegue ella ya se había ido – dijo Norte recogiendo uno de los trenecitos de juguete

- ¡Pues vayamos a Buscarla! – Grito Jack – ¡Vayamos a darle su merecido!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jack (sacando su boomerangs) ¡Enseñemosle quien manda! – bramo Bunny

- Esperen muchachos…– dijo Tooth

- ¡Vencimos a Pitch antes! Su hermana será pan comido – dijo Jack

- Siiii una persona que destruyo mi taller completo y se fue sin dejar rastro será pan comido – dijo de forma sarcástica Norte mientras trataba de arreglar algunos juguetes

- Jack… Pitch era el miedo pero su hermana… ella es muchísimo peor – tomando al muchacho por los hombros

- Cielos no me digas – dijo de forma sarcástica

- Ella no solo representa el miedo. Eris representa el caos, la discordia y la destrucción- termino de hablar Tooth

- Es cierto – dijo Bunny – mientras que su hermano estaba esparciendo miedo por ahí, ella estaba haciendo cosas peores

- ¿Cómo qué? –

- Bueno… ¿te acuerdas de la Atlántida? –

- si –

- ella la hundió – dijo Bunny guardando sus boomerangs

- y también ocasiono la guerra de Troya – añadió Norte

- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? – pregunto Jack muy alterado

- Pues… por ahora si – respondió Norte

:

Jack agarro su cetro y se fue del taller furioso

:

- No hagas nada raro – grita Norte

- No te preocupes – dice Jack burlonamente

:

Al Día Siguiente….

:

**En Burgess**

:

:

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – grito Jack más alterado que nunca - pe-pe-pe- pero… ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – dijo

:

Jack recorrió todo el pueblo y no había ningún rastro de nieve en ningún lado del pueblo. Todo estaba totalmente limpio como si nunca hubiera venido anoche

:

– primero el taller de Norte y ahora esto – escucha una puerta abrirse debajo de el

- Vaya al parecer no será una blanca navidad este año después de todo – mascullo una mujer de unos 20 años mientras salía de su casa

- Eso ya lo veremos señora – dijo Jack

:

Ahora sí que estaba furioso, después de todo lo que le había costado cubrir todo de nieve ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo

:

- A puesto a que fue Eris, esa vieja… - murmuraba Jack para sí mismo agarrando fuertemente su cetro –Ya vera

:

:

**Mientras tanto en otro lado del pueblo…**

:

:

Una joven (no es Eris) estaba derritiendo lo que quedaba de la nieve de Jack en el bosque.

Era una joven de piel blanca mejillas rosadas, cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda con mechones rojos (recogido en una cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su rostro), ojos y camisa (sin mangas) del mismo color, pantalones marrones hasta la rodilla y unas cintas negras en las muñecas y los tobillos a modos de pulseras. Iba descalza y es como de la misma edad de Jack pero su poder era totalmente distinto

- Bien así está mejor, no me gusta la nieve – dijo la chica derritiendo el lago

**CONTINUARA…. **

Por favor dejen Reviews y díganme que les pareció

Esta horrible, feo, asqueroso díganme onegai

Acepto críticas constructivas pero nada de insultos ni groserías


	2. Chapter 2: Hikaru Flame

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 02: Hikaru Flame **

**_300 Años Antes…_**

_Una chica de cabello negro suelto con un vestido blanco de mangas y falda rojas se levantaba del suelo. A su alrededor había una casa en ruinas que se acababa de quemar y un suelo cubierto de cenizas, mas lejos de ella habían algunas personas reunidas al parecer llorando._

_:_

_- eh disculpen… (Acercándose a la gente) me pueden decir donde estoy - la chica les hablaba pero no le respondían - Hey! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Me escuchan?! – gritaba la muchacha y cuando trato de tocar a alguien lo traspaso - ¡Ah!_

_:_

_Mi nombre es Hikaru Flame _

:

:

**300 Años Después…**

:

**Polo Norte**

- Vamos amigos apresúrense

:

SandMan, El hada de los dientes, Santa Claus y Jack Frost se dirigían a la madriguera de Bunny. La hermana de Pitch ahora era la que amenazaba a los guardianes y en estos momentos, Eris, se encontraba en la madriguera del conejo de pascua

:

- Ahora que hará esa loca – decía Jack con rabia subiéndose al trineo

- siendo Eris… algo muy, muy, muy malo – dijo Norte

:

Después de que todos subieron el trineo comenzó a bajar por el túnel de hielo hasta llegar a la rampa donde salió volando

:

- (sacando una bola de nieve) ¡sujétense bien muchachos! – dijo lanzando la bola de nieve al aire abriéndose un portal

:

**Madriguera**

:

Todo estaba aun peor que en el taller de Santa. La flores que coloreaban los huevos estaban destruidas, los huevos aplastados, los huevos de piedra estaban derribados ect y Bunny estaba inconsciente en el suelo

:

- ¡Conejo despierta! – grito Norte dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Ouch (levantándose) ¿qu-que suced-dio? (sobándose la cabeza) Solo recuerdo los huevos y… ¡ERIS! –

- jajajajajajaja- se escucho una risa macabra

- (sacando los boomerangs) ¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA BRUJA!? LA VOY A…

- jajajajjaja estoy aquí conejito – dijo una voz una voz burlona que inspiraba un poco de miedo

:

Entonces una mezcla de humo negro y gris pasó entre los guardianes y se poso en uno de los huevos de piedra tomando la forma de una mujer alta con piel gris, ojos y cabellos negros y un escotado vestido azul marino

:

- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…- dijo observando con detenimiento a cada uno de los guardianes

- ¡Escúchame bien bruja! ¡Meterse con el taller de norte es una cosa pero con mi madriguera…

- (sosteniendo uno de los huevos de Bunny) ¿enserio los niños se divierten buscando estas basuras? – Dijo con un tono de incredulidad en su voz – pero que pérdida de tiempo (aplastando el huevo)

- gran hija de… te voy a… - dijo conejo caminando hasta Eris furioso

- Espera Bunny – dijo Norte agarrando por las orejas al conejo

- ¿Por qué haces esto Eris? ¿Qué logras con esto? – pregunto Tooth

- Divertirme – respondió Eris

:

Sandy formo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

:

- ¿Divertirte? – repitió Jack un poco confundido

- Exacto… como cuando un niño esta aburrido y va a jugar con un videojuego. Aunque en mi caso… matar, ver a la gente sufrir y llorar es muchísimo más divertido que cualquier libro o videojuego tonto – dijo tranquilamente como si lo que ella hiciera fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

:

Eris soltó una risa escalofriante que hizo que Las haditas de Tooth se escondieran detrás de Jack de lo aterrada que estaba

:

- Bueno ahora si me disculpan… tengo accidentes que causan y personas que matar - dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¡No te irás a ningún lado! – bramo Norte lanzando una de sus espadas pero Eris se desmaterializa antes de que la alcance

:

El humo empieza a pasar junto alrededor de los guardianes con una risita y se posa un momento al lado de Jack

:

- Sabes después de que los acabe a todos ustedes… me quedare contigo de recuerdo – dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le acariciaba las mejillas

:

Jack trato de golpearla con su cetro pero de nuevo de se convirtió en humo

:

- Hasta entonces… - le dio un besito en la mejilla a Jack y se fue

:

:

:

:

:

- Bueno… (recogiendo su espada) será mejor que vayamos al taller – dijo Norte tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que hubo después de el espectáculo de Eris con Jack

- Yo no voy (frotándose la mejilla donde Eris lo beso) tengo que volver a llenar de nieve Burgess – dijo Jack

- No lo habías hecho ayer – pregunto confundido Norte

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero alguien lo dejo esta mañana como si nunca hubiera pasado por ahí! – dijo Jack un poco enojado

- ¿Dónde estaba ese alguien cuando causaste la tormenta de nieve del 68? – se pregunto Bunny en voz alta

- supéralo cangurito, ¡ahora vámonos! – dijo Norte lanzando otra esfera de nieve

:

**En Burgess**

:

Ya había caído la noche y Jack aprovechaba esto para cubrir de nieve todo Burgess (otra vez).

:

- Bien creo que ya está listo – dijo sentándose sobre un tejado -_"Si Eris fue la que derritió toda mi nieve quizás lo haga de nuevo. Me quedare aquí"_

:

En el cielo Jack ve una aurora boreal y se pone de pie. El peli plateado estaba a punto de llamar al viento para que lo llevara al polo pero ve algo muy curioso desde el techo. Una chica que pasaba por la acera estaba derritiendo la nieve recién caída sin dejar ni un charco ya que estos también los derretía.

:

:

- ¿Qué? – Jack se acerco más para ver mejor a la chica y pudo apreciar que no era Eris pero estaba asegurándose de no dejar ni un copo de nieve

:

Jack se giro un momento para ver de nuevo la aurora. Sabía que ella significaba muchas cosas (una de ellas problemas) pero…

:

- (volviendo a dirigir su vista a la chica) Hmmm (suspiro) los siento chicos –

:

:

:

**Con La chica… **

:  
:

- Lalala…lalala…lalala (derritiendo la nieve) ima tokihanatte… hime ta, omoi wo mun ni kaeru genji tachikiru tame ni woooh... unmei ga hitsuzen da to shitatte nobody can pretend what will happen hisshi ni aragatte kun da sono ni utsushi ta mirai wo, kono te ni! …. shout out! onore no sonzai sakebe! woah! kimi ni kikoeru made soko kara wa nani ga mieru... ¡Light my fire! – cantaba la muchacha mientras volvía a derretir el trabajo de Jack

(Nota: la canción que ella canta se llama Light my Fire de Shakugan no Shana)

- ¡Oye!

:

La muchacha voltea y ve a un muchacho de cabello plateado con una sudadera azul y un bastón parado sobre una estatua.

:

- ¿Co-como? ¿Puedes verme? – pregunto la muchacha mientras lo miraba desconcertada

- Si (salta de la estatua) y déjame decirte que estas derritiendo todo mi trabajo – dijo el muchacho mientras se le acercaba

- ¿Tu trabajo? Ósea que tú... eres… ¿Jack Frost?

- Si – dijo Jack con una sonrisa

:

Por un momento la mirada de la chica fue de decepción pero cambio rápidamente a una mirada traviesa

:

- Oh!... Pues... lo siento mucho – dijo la chica y siguió caminando derritiendo la nieve

- ¡Oye! – Jack tomo a la chica por el hombro

- ¿qué? – con una sonrisa inocente

- Sigues derritiendo la nieve – le dijo Jack enojado

- ¿Y? – pregunto fingiendo que no entendía a que se refería

- Lo que trato de decirte es que dejes de hacerlo. Es diciembre no verano – le dijo Jack

- Como ya dije lo siento pero… (Evaporando los charcos de agua) lo seguiré haciendo – dijo la chica tarareando la canción de antes

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jack siguiéndola y al mismo tiempo congelando todo de nuevo

- He decido quedarme aquí por un tiempo y a mí no me gusta la nieve –

- Y ¿Por qué no te vas a un sitio donde haya clima tropical?

- Porque no tengo ganas. Me quiero quedar aquí.

- (saltando frente a ella) pues lo lamento pero tendrá que irte. Estas interfiriendo con mi trabajo – dijo Jack congelando en sitio en donde ella estaba parada

- Entonces te propongo algo… hagamos una carrera.

- ¿Carrera? – alzando una ceja

- Si, el primero en llegar se queda y el perdedor se va – dijo la chica en tono desafiante

- ¿eso quiere decir que si gano me dejaras congelar todo de nuevo y no interferirás?

- (asiente) ¿Hecho? – dándole la mano

- (sonríe) Hecho – estrecha la mano de la chica provocando que salga humo

- Bien… desde aquí hasta el lago. A la de una…

- Dos…

- ¡Tres! – La chica sale prácticamente disparada dejando marcas de fuego en el suelo.

- ¡Viento! – Las marcas rápidamente eran cubiertas por un gran montón de nieve que ya Jack dejaba caer mientras volaba

:

:

:

- kimi ni kikoeru made soko kara wa nani ga mieru... ¡Light my fire! – cantaba la chica mientras corría sobre un techo cuando de pronto ve a Jack haciendo lo mismo en un tejado vecino notando además que lo congelaba mientras corría y sin darse cuenta... el de ella también obligándola a dar saltos para pisar partes secas para no resbalarse

:

- _"Mmm… Al parecer si puedes conmigo después de todo"_ ¡Hey! – grito la chica

- ¿eh? – Jack miro a la chica notando por primera vez sus ojos carmesí

- Me llamo Hikaru Flame – dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

- yo soy Jack Frost _"idiota ella ya sabe tu nombre"_- se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente

:

Ya casi llegaban al bosque y tanto Hikaru como Jack iban a la misma velocidad la cual aumentaba cada vez más cuando se acercaban al lago

:

- Te veo en el lago – Hikaru aumento aun mas su velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de Jack

- Eso te iba a decir yo – dice Jack muy relajado

:

**En el lago…**

:

Hikaru llego hasta el lago y estaba completamente solo

:

- Gane. Es que nadie puede ganarme _"aunque admito que lo hizo muy bien ese chico"_ – pensaba Hikaru mientras caminaba cuando de pronto - ¡Aaaaaah! - resbala con algo de yerba congelada haciendo que caiga en el lago

- ¡Sorpresa! – Jack sale de su escondite en los árboles y rápidamente va a sacar a Hikaru del agua ya que noto que medio se estaba ahogando - ¡Toma esto! –le acerca su cetro

- (tomando el cetro de Jack) gracias – dice mientras sale del agua tosiendo

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta Jack algo preocupado

- (tosiendo) s-si, ¿co-omo llegast-e antes que yo? – pregunto Hikaru tratando de calentarse

- mejor lo guardo como un secreto – dijo Jack sonriendo

:

En esos momentos se abre un portal del que salen Norte junto con algunos yetis

:

:

- ¿Jack? ¿Tu aquí? – pregunta sorprendido y mira a la chica que estas detras de el

-ya se ya se… me quieran matar por no presentarme pero juro que tenia un buen motivo para no ir – dijo Jack pensando que quizás Norte le iba a regañar por no ir a su taller pero en cambio…

- Vaya no me lo esperaba de ti – dijo Norte dándole palmadas a Jack

- eeee… ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto confundido

-buscar a la nueva guardiana… aunque… ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? – le pregunto Norte

- ¿Guardiana? – preguntan en unisonó Jack y Hikaru mirándose

- si, Hikaru Flame es la nueva guardiana que eligió hombre de la luna – dijo Norte

- ¿Qué? –pregunto alterada Hikaru

**CONTINUARA…. **


	3. Chapter 3: No me interesa

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 03: No me interesa**

- Ah! ya entendí… en el Polo Norte el día de los inocentes es en diciembre ¿verdad? – dijo Hikaru mientras se secaba así misma con sus poderes

- El hombre de la luna no debería hacer bromas de ese tipo sabiendo que la hermana de Pitch esta por ahí – dice Jack sentándose sobre su bastón

- El hombre de la luna nunca bromea al elegir los guardianes – replica Norte mirando a Hikaru

:

El capitulo anterior una chica llamada Hikaru Flame reto a Jack a una carrera y en la cual el perdedor se iría del pueblo de Burgess. Jack gana pero cuando la chica está a punto de irse Norte se presenta y anuncia que el hombre de la luna a elegido a Hikaru como un nuevo guardián.

:

- eto… son muy amables… pero… no quiero ser guardiana – Hikaru se da media vuelta e intenta irse de allí

- (suspiro) después de todo si tendremos que usan a los Yetis ¿eh? ¡Amigos!

:

Unos enormes Yetis agarran a Hikaru por la cola de caballo y la meten en un saco

:

- Hey ¡Déjenme salir! – grita Hikaru desde la bolsa

- WAwaWAWAwawa- los yetis lanzan una bola de nieve y abren un portal al taller

- esto me recuerda a algo ¿a ti no Jack? – le pregunta Norte con una gran sonrisa

- (¬¬) No – Jack entra en el portal tratando de evitar a Norte

:

:

:

**En el taller de Santa…**

:

:

- Bien. Si no me dejan salir entonces no me dejan otra opción – Hikaru quema el saco donde ella estaba atrapada cayendo encima de una criaturas pequeñitas vestidas de rojo

- ¡Bienvenida al polo norte! – grita Norte

- demonios- murmura Hikaru

- no te preocupes a mi también me metieron en un saco y me arrojaron en un portal mágico la primera vez – dijo Jack mientras se juntaba con los otros guardianes

- (poniéndose de pie) wou… todo el grupo reunido. Así que es verdad eso de me quieren hacer guardiana – dice Hikaru con un tono de ironía en su voz

- bueno creo que ya conoces a Jack Frost… ellos son Sandman, el hada de los dientes y el conejo de pascua – dijo Norte presentando a al resto de los guardianes

- Si… escuchen antes de que hagan una fiesta de bienvenida o algo por el estilo déjenme aclarar algo…. ¡No estoy interesada en ser guardiana! - dice Hikaru

- Ven ¡Se los dije! – Dice Bunny – A ella ni siquiera le importa, la verdad no se qué le pasa al hombre de la luna que ahora cada guardián que elige…

- ¡Por favor conejo! – Interrumpió Norte – lo mismo paso cuando eligieron a Jack ¿acaso vas a actuar así con cada nuevo guardián que elijan? –

- Si son como Jack, ella o la marmota ¡Sí! Además… ella ni se preocupa por hacer felices a los niños

- Ven ahí lo tienen ¡Díganle a hombre de la luna que busque a otra persona! Bye bye -Hikaru trata de salir por la puerta pero los Yetis se lo impiden

- WAWAWAWAWA- dicen los yetis

- (suspiro) miren… por mucho que me gustaría unirme al hombre de la nieves, un gordito, una escultura de arena, un canguro y una coleccionista de dientes… ¡Yo-Paso!

- ¡Niña insolente! – sacando sus armas

- espera conejo… - deteniendo a Bunny con su brazo

- (con el flequillo tapando sus ojos) _"después de 300 años"_ 300 _"lo único que me dice es que ahora debo ser una guardiana"_ no es justo… ¡No Es Justo! – Hikaru estaba casi que lloraba

- esa mas bien debería nuestra línea – dice conejo – No es justo para nosotros que hombre de la luna eligiera a alguien como tu como guardián

-¡Basta Conejo! –dice Tooth

- Me voy – Hikaru quema la puerta junto con los yetis (Nota: los yetis están bien Hikaru procuro que solo tuvieran quemaduras de segundo grado nada más)

- Jack… - dice Norte

- déjame adivinar yo tengo que buscarla ¿cierto? – pregunta el peliplateado esperando que dijera que no

- Si - dijo Norte para decepción de Jack

:

Jack salio del taller y no tardo mucho en encontrar el rastro de Hikaru ya que debido a su poder por donde caminaba dejaba una gran línea sin nieve

:

- (abrazándose a si misma) que frió... odio los lugares fríos - decía Hikaru en susurros

- ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!...

-¿oh? – Hikaru voltea y ve a cierto espíritu de invierno dirigiéndose a ella

- ¿Qué quieres?... por cierto me llamo Hikaru no Hikari, no nos conocemos tanto para que me llames por apodos – dijo Hikaru cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además Hikari suena muy lindo en ti – dijo Jack notando que Hikaru traía su cabello suelto

(Nota: Hikaru significa luz y Hikari también ya que ambos comparten el mismo kajin)

:

Hikaru se sonroja un poquito ante el comentario de Jack

:

- ¿Por qué traes el cabello suelto? – le pregunta Jack

- Porque hace mucho frio… cuando estoy en sitios muy fríos me lo suelto y si son lugares cálidos me lo recojo en una coleta – explica Hikaru acariciando algunos mechones

- _"se ve más linda con el cabello suelto"_ por cierto… sobre lo de ser guardiana…

:

Tan pronto como Jack menciono la palabra "Guardiana" Hikaru se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo

:

- ¡Espera… (Se pone frente a ella) ¿Por qué actúas así? – pregunta Jack ante la actitud de Hikaru

- Ya dije que no quiero ser guardiana… es mucha tensión y responsabilidad, mis dos palabras menos favoritas… - dice Hikaru haciendo círculos en su cabello

- pero… (Hace una pausa) ¡tienes que ayudarnos! - dijo Jack casi gritando

-¿con qué? ¿La hermana del coco? – pregunto Hikaru esperando que fuera una broma

- Si, ella anda causando problemas por ahí y además es mucho peor que el Coco -

- no quiero - se intenta tomar otra dirección pero jack se pone en medio

- oye.. si nos ayudas... te prometemos dejarte tranquila _"idiota que dices"_ - Jack no tenia idea de donde salio esa frase

- ¿deberás? - Hikaru pregunto algo desconfiada

- Si _"¡Deja de hablar!"_ - contesto Jack mientras su conciencia lo reprendía por decir algo que no iba a cumplir

- Entonces… si los ayudo a pelear con Eris ¿me dejaran tranquila?

- Si!

:

Hubo una breve pausa por parte de Hikaru, Jack supuso que estaba pensando si aceptar o no

:

- Bueno no pierdo nada… Acepto – dijo Hikaru lacónicamente

- ¡Bien! –contesto Jack con muchas ganas de abrazar a la muchacha

- ahora… ¡Llévame a un sitio caliente! – grito Hikaru la cual ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la nieve para su gusto

**CONTINUARA…. **

Sé que está un poco corto pero bueno… el próximo veré que sea un poco más largo


	4. Chapter 4: ¿de verdad no te interesa?

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 04: ¿de verdad no te interesa?**

:

:

:

:

En el taller de Norte los guardianes miraban el globo muy preocupados

:

- esto no va bien – murmura Tooth viendo como las luce se van apagando

- ¿Dónde rayos esta Jack con Hikaru? – se pregunta Norte cuando de repente se abren la puerta

- Ya la traje – dice Jack señalando a una señalando a una muchacha con una taza de chocolate caliente

- Bien ahora hagamos esto rápido –dice Norte tomando un libro

- alto, alto – dice Hikaru tomando un sorbo de la taza – yo solo vine aquí para cumplir el trato que hice con Jack

- ¿Cuál trato? –pregunta Norte viendo a Jack esperando una explicación

- verán yo los ayudare a derrotar a Eris y luego de eso me iré a unas largas largas vacaciones en Miami o a Hawái. Ese es trato – explica Hikaru bebiéndose lo ultimo del chocolate

:

Detrás de Hikaru estaba Jack haciendo señas a Norte las cuales se podían traducir como "Lo siento" o "Era la única forma de traerla"

:

- Bueno (lanzando el libro a un rincón) algo es algo –dijo Norte mirando a Jack

- _"¿eso me lo dijo a mi o a Hikaru?"_ Oigan… ¿De qué me perdí? – Jack vuela alrededor del globo para observarlo

- Las luce se han ido apagando… Eris está influyendo en las personas muy rápido – dice Tooth algo triste

- y por eso es que vamos a ir a detenerla ¡Todos al trineo! – grita Norte

- esto te va gustar – le susurra Jack a Hikaru

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Hikaru algo escéptica

:

* * *

:

- mis túneles son mas rápidos ¿Por qué no vamos en ellos? – dice Conejo algo nervioso

- wau... El valeroso conejo de pascua le tiene miedo a un trineo – dice Jack de forma burlona

- cuidado Frost – Conejo apunta a Jack con uno de sus Boomerangs

- por favor… que tiene de especial un pequeño, aburrido, viejo y destartalado… (Ve el trineo salir) trineo…- Hikaru se queda sin habla cuando ve que el trineo que ella creía que era viejo y aburrido se trata de una especie de moto de nieve cruzada con un avión de combate F-14

- Te lo dije – dice Jack subiendo al trineo

- está bien, lo admito… no está mal – dice Hikaru subiendo

- Todos aman el trineo - dice Norte subiendo

- Yo no – dice Conejo

:

**Manhattan, Nueva York**

:

- (Aterrizando en un edificio cercano) ¡Llegamos! – grita Norte

- ¡Por Fin! – Conejo baja rápidamente del trineo al parecer con intenciones de vomitar

- ¡Wou! La sede de la organización de las naciones unidas – dice Hikaru bajándose del trineo –si no hubiera tanto frio disfrutaría mas la vista

- Bien nos dividiremos en parejas y buscaremos aquí (pausa) Hikaru y Jack buscaran aquí en Manhattan (les lanza un bolsita)

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Jack

- Bolas de nieve… Tooht y Sandman irán a Brooklyn (les lanza también una bolsita con esferas de nieve) y Conejo y yo a Queens – termina de explicar Norte

- ¿y dónde nos reunimos? – pregunta Tooth abriendo la bolsa

- aquí mismo – dice Norte

- a nadie le importa que yo sea sensible al frio ¿verdad? – interrumpe Hikaru

:

Norte en esos momentos le lanza un abrigo rojo con bordes blancos

:

- creo que con eso podrás aguantar – dice Jack

- gracias – dice Hikaru poniéndose en abrigo

- es media noche… ¡Nos vemos en 4 horas! – dice Norte lanzando una bola de nieve y arrastrando a Conejo por las orejas

:

:

:

:

- (Corriendo por los techos de unos de edificios) que porquería… -dice Hikaru

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Jack volando a su lado

- en esto momentos estaría yo en alguna playa o isla tropical relajándome en vez de estar saltando edificios ¡Congelándome! buscando a una vieja que le quiere hacer la vida miserable a los demás – dice Hikaru con tono de voz que indicaba que se quería ir

- cielos que actitud – murmura Jack - ¿de verdad no interesa proteger a los niños? ¿Solo a ti misma? - pregunta Jack esperando escuchar un no

- pues si… solo a mi misma – dice Hikaru encogiéndose de hombre – _"además ¿cómo podría proteger a los niños con mi poder?"_ – piensa algo triste y sin darse cuenta se resbala con un techo congelado

- ¡Cuidado! – agarra a Hikaru por la cintura

- gracias - aferrándose al cuello de Jack

- ¿No sería mejor que yo te llevara volando? – pregunta Jack con una sonrisa

- eeeh (se sonroja un poco) ¡No gracias! – Hikaru salta hacia un tejado y empieza correr de nuevo

:

:

**Cuatro Horas después…**

:

:

- (sacando una bola de nieve) ¡Nos vamos Hikaru!... ¿Hikaru? – Jack mira a su alrededor y ve que Hikaru no está – (suspiro) ¿ahora a donde se fue? _"espero que no esté en otra tienda de videojuegos"_

:

Jack empieza a buscarla en unos edificios más atrás que habían pasado y encuentra a Hikaru en la habitación de un niño arropándolo ya que tenía mucho frio

:

- ¡Hikari!

- ay… ¡Jack! – se sobresalta Hikaru

- Vámonos ya es tarde – dice congelando la ventana

- primero hazte un lado, pareces murciélago – dice Hikaru poniendo el pie en el marco de la ventana notando que Jack esta colgando de cabeza afuera de esta

- Mejor te ayudo a salir de ahí – antes de que Hikaru pudiera hacer algo Jack la agarra por la cintura y la lleva volando hasta el techo

- ¡Bájame, bájame idiota! – dice la muchacha jalándole el pelo a Jack

- No, te podrías resbalar de nuevo – dice Jack ignorando los pellizcos y las jaladas de pelo

- ¿y que más te da? ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás muy frio! – forcejeaba Hikaru

- ¡¿Qué tienes en contra del frio?! – pregunta Jack tratando de evitar que Hikaru lo arañara

:

Después de que Jack la deja en el techo Hikaru coloca una expresión en su cara que claramente decía "¿Es enserio?"

:

- Claro. Pregunta estúpida (lanza una esfera de nieve) vamos ya es hora de irnos – dice Jack ofreciéndole su mano a Hikaru

- está bien – dice Hikaru tomando la mano de Jack

- _"¿de verdad no le interesa proteger a los niños?"_ – se pregunta Jack recordando cuando vio a Hikaru arropando al niño

- _"espero que no haya visto nada_" – piensa Hikaru

* * *

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5: Soy destrucción, No alegría

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 05: Soy destrucción, No alegría**

:

:

:

**En el Polo Norte….**

:

:

- Ustedes tampoco encontraron nada – pregunto Norte

:

Sandman y el hada de los dientes negaron con la cabeza

:

- ¿estás seguro que Eris se encontraba en Nueva York? – pregunta Hikaru tomando una taza de chocolate

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dice Norte golpeando la mesa – Sino no los hubiera mandado a todos a buscar toda la noche

- miren como se apagan todas las luces del globo – dice Conejo

- hay que admitirlo, es más rápida que Pitch – dice Jack apoyándose sobre su bastón

- y por eso nosotros debemos ser más rápidos que ella. ¡Todos al trineo! – dice Norte

- ¿y no has pensado que eso es lo que ella quiere? – interrumpe Hikaru

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta Norte

- ¡Espera un momento Norte! ¿¡La vas a escuchar!? ¡A ella ni siquiera le importa esto! – dice Conejo alejando a Norte de Hikaru

- la voy a escuchar porque es una guardiana – dice Norte

- Ni siquiera ha hecho el juramento ¡Lo único que le interesa es irse a una isla tropical a vagar en lugar de ayudar a los niños! – exclama Conejo subiendo la voz y señalando a Hikaru

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Puedo hablar!? – interrumpe de nuevo la chica

- Si Hikaru – contesta Norte

- bien- poniendo la taza en la cabeza de Jack – lo que iba a decir antes de que ¡El canguro me interrumpiera! Es que quizás lo que quiere Eris es que todos la vayan a buscarla y así descuiden sus labores – suelta Hikaru

- es verdad – dice Tooth – Conejo no ha reparado completamente su madriguera y falta una semana para la navidad y los yetis aun no han terminado de reponer todos los jugué…

- ¡LOS HUEVOS! – Exclama Conejo llevándose las patas a las orejas – ¡9.480 huevos y solo 25 están pintados! Lo olvide por completo – dice Conejo casi gritando

:

Conejo se puso tan nervioso que uno de los yetis le tuvo que traer una taza de ponche para que se tranquilizara

:

- Lo ven – Hikaru quita la taza de la cabeza de Jack y toma lo último del chocolate

- bien entonces tu y Jack vayan a la madriguera a ayudar a Conejo mientras que Sandman y Tooth van a buscar a Eris. Yo me que quedo aquí a hacer juguetes – dice Norte agarrando una sierra eléctrica

- ¡¿Y Por Que Nosotros?! – preguntan Jack y Hikaru al mismo tiempo

- si ¿Por qué ellos? – pregunta Conejo señalando a Jack y a Hikaru

- ¿quieres que les muestre a todos como eras antes de ser el Conejo de pascua? – pregunta Norte buscando algo en su abrigo

- Vámonos – Conejo golpea un poco el suelo con su pata y debajo de Jack y Hikaru se abre un agujero

- fuck… - dice Hikaru antes de caer

:

:

**En la Madriguera… **

:

:

De un agujero que estaba en techo de la madriguera sale Jack el cual aterriza exitosamente de pie y seguido de él cae Hikaru la cual atrapa antes de que caiga en el suelo

:

- esto ya se está haciendo habitual entre nosotros ¿cierto? – dice Jack cargando a Hikaru de modo nupcial

- quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – dice Hikaru poniendo su mano en el rostro de Jack mientras se baja de sus brazos

:

Y finalmente llega Conejo pero saliendo de un agujero que estaba en una de las paredes

:

- Bueno hay mucho que hacer así que no se pongan a jugar – dice Conejo en tono autoritario mientras les lanza unos costales blancos

- ¿y ahora que tienen estos? –pregunta Hikaru con tono de cansancio

- semillas – contesta secamente Conejo – Ustedes plantaran la flores que pintan y colorean los huevos y mientras tanto yo estaré pintando los 9.480 huevos que faltan – luego de decir esto Conejo se va

- (suspiro) andando… - dice Jack

:

:

:

* * *

:

:

:

- (plantando semillas) oigan… (Volteando) ya sé que nos tienen que vigilar por órdenes de Conejo pero podrían cambian la cara – dice Hikaru dirigiéndose a los Huevos guerreros (Notas: los huevos de piedra)

:

Los huevos de piedra voltean su cara enojada y colocan una sonriente

:

- Gracias – dice Hikaru volviendo a plantar semillas - ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunta Hkaru cansada

- Muchas – dice Jack mirando su bolsa

:

**Dos Horas Después…**

:

:

- ¡Ya Termine! – grita Hikaru

- yo también – dice Jack

- (suspira) estoy cansada – dice Hikaru acostándose en la tierra

- ¿Cómo fue que pase de hacer tormentas de nieve a ser el jardinero del canguro de pascua? – murmura Jack

- ¡Escuche! – grita Conejo

- oye…

- ¿eh?- Hikaru se incorpora un poco

- ¿Por qué no quieres ser un guardián? – pregunta Jack acercándose un poco a Hikaru

- Ya te lo dije… no me interesa proteger a nadie. Solo a mi misma – Hikaru se pone en posición fetal

- ¿entonces por que arropaste a ese niño la noche pasada? –pregunta Jack acercándose más a Hikaru

- _"Rayos me vio"_ no sé de qué estás hablando – dice alejándose un poco al sentir a Jack tan cerca de ella

- ¿Por qué no quieres ser un guardián? – pregunta de nuevo

- _"ya que"_ – Hikaru se sienta

- Hikaru…

:

Hikaru sin decir una palabra enciende una bola de fuego y la lanza al aire

:

- ¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? – Jack apunta la bola de fuego con su bastón y la congela antes de que toque el suelo

- ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? – dice Hikaru con un tono de voz apagado mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo

- ¿eh? – volviendo a sentarse al lado de Hikaru

- Norte da regalos a los niños, Tooth deja dinero debajo de sus almohadas, Sandy hace que tengan dulces sueños, Conejo esconde huevos de pascua y tú haces nieve (pausa) todo lo que ustedes hacen trae alegría a los niños. En cambio yo... causo demasiado calor e incendios… ¡muchos incendios! – Dice Hikaru

- Hikari – trata de interrumpir Jack

- soy destrucción, no alegría…. No soy una guardiana – dice Hikaru a punto de llorar

- entonces… quédate a mi lado – tomando la mano de Hikaru

- ¿qué? – mirando a Jack como si estuviera loco

- quédate a mi lado y yo hare que no causes más problemas con tus poderes – dice Jack mirando a Hikaru

:

El momento es interrumpido cuando de la mano de Jack y Hikaru empieza a salir humo haciendo que se suelten rápidamente

:

- ¡Oigan! ¡Norte nos está llamando! – dice Conejo golpeando de nuevo el suelo con su pata

- otra vez – Jack y Hikaru empiezan a caer en el agujero

:

:  
:

**En el Inframundo…**

:

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y escotado vestido azul marino veía a través de un espejo redondo a dos jóvenes hablando…

:

_- soy destrucción, no alegría – dice una chica de cabello negro con mechones rojos_

- ¡Pues eso es maravilloso! – grita La mujer colocando el espejo en una mesa

:

Eris había estado observando a los guardianes todo el tiempo con ayuda de un espejo mágico que ella tenia

:

- jajajajaja debo ser el espíritu con más suerte del mundo… una joven con un poder tan destructivo y el hombre de la luna la ha elegido como guardián – dice Eris caminando por el oscuro salón acariciando a sus "mascotas" - debería tener una pequeña charla de chicas con Hikaru ¿no les parece encantos?

:

Todas grotescas criaturas empiezan a gruñir y hacer extraños sonidos como si trataran de decir que si

:

:

* * *

**Continuara…**

:

:

Ustedes opinen porque siento que este capi me quedo medio raro


	6. Chapter 6: Secuestro

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 06: Secuestro **

:

:

:

**Tokio, Japón **

:

:

:

- Ouch!- Tooth se soba a nariz después de pegarse sin querer con un cartel

- _"es un poco torpe"_ ¿estás bien? – pregunta Hikaru desde un tejado

- si – contesta Tooth

- ¿deberás? Es la segunda vez que te ocurre esto – dice Hikaru recordando cuando estaban en Akihabara y Tooth se golpea contra un letrero

- es que estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que hago una misión con una compañera – dice Tooth entusiasmada

- pues no te acostumbres… cuando derrotemos a Eris yo me iré a una playa – dice Hikaru corriendo por los techos otra vez

:  
Esta vez los guardines (bueno la mayoría) buscaban a Eris en Japón. Sandman y Jack la buscaban en México mientras que Hikaru y Tooth buscaban en Japón (Norte se quedo en su taller y Conejo en su madriguera)

:  
:

- ¡Estúpido Norte! – Grita Hikaru – ¡Manda a Jack a México y a mí a Japón sabiendo que yo odio el frio! – Hikaru daba pisadas contra el techo gritando un pocotón de cosas al aire

- Tranquila Hikaru solo faltan 17 prefecturas y terminamos – dice Tooth tratando de animar a Hikaru aunque solo consiguió lo contrario

- 17 ¿y por qué me lo recordaste? – pregunta la chica de mechones rojos cabizbaja

:

:  
:

En el Inframundo…Eris miraba con sus ojos felinos y amarillos a Tooth y a Hikaru poniéndole especial atención a la niña de mechones rojos

:

:

- creo que ya es hora… - coloca el espejo sobre la mesa que está al lado de su trono de piedra - ¡Fonos! ¡FONOS!

:

De la oscuridad de la sale aparecen 3 duendecillos de cuerpo esquelético, ojos rojos con pupilas amarrillas y cabello negro sucio y enredado

:  
:

- ¿Llamo señora? – hablo uno de los duendecillos

- Si, necesito que me hagan un favor – dice Eris mostrándole el espejo a los duendecillos la imagen de Hikaru

:

:  
:

De nuevo en Japón…

:

:

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy cansada! – dice Hikaru sentándose sobre en un tejado – Me gustaría comer algo de sushi

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

¡PUM!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Hikaru se para de golpe y junto con Tooth al sitio del que vino el grito

:

El grito venia de una tienda de okonomiyaki, un hombre había asesinado a una mujer delante de su hijo

:  
:

- Oh dios – Tooth se tapa los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas

- Rayos! _"esto debe significar que Eris está cerca ¿pero dónde estará?"_ – Hikaru empieza a mirar a los lados y encima del techo de la tienda ve a 3 duendecillos rojos riéndose

- qué lindo panorama – dice uno

- yo lo veo muy aburrido para mi gusto – dice el que está al lado

- si tienes razón, quizás debimos hacer que el hombre matara al niño también – dice el tercero

- Tooth ellos son… - sin quitar la vista de los duendecillos

- son Daimones… - dice Tooth limpiándose las lagrimas – ellos siguen las ordenes de Eris y cada uno causa una desgracia en este caso esos tres causan las matanzas

- eso quiere decir que si seguimos a esos tres… ¡Encontraremos a Eris! – Hikaru da un gran salto hasta el techo de la tienda

- ¡Espera Hikaru! – Tooth vuela hasta ella

- ¡A correr! – dice el tercer duendecillo

:

:

Hikaru persiguió y persiguió a los duendecillos hasta que los 3 se metieron dentro de un callejón

:  
:

- ¿A dónde se fueron? – dice mirando en los rincones

- ¡Hikaru espera!

- Tooth… - Hikaru voltea

- Puede ser una trampa…

:

En esos momentos un gran saco cae encima de Hikaru

:

- ¡Hikaru! – Tooth intenta volar hasta a ella pero un dolor agudo en el cuerpo la hizo caer

- jajajaja ¿Qué te sucede hada? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunta un duendecillo azul de cabello rojo

- A-Algos… - dice Tooth acurrucándose en el suelo por el dolor

:  
:

Algos era el daimon que causaba en dolor (tanto físico como emocional)

:  
:

- bien, hora de irnos – el duendecillo hace aparecer un gran espejo redondo sin marco

- Ok – dicen los Fonos y lanzan el saco al espejo

:

Luego de que le saco traspasara el espejo los 4 daimones entran en él y el espejo desaparecen

:  
:

- el dolor en mi cuerpo desapareció – dice Tooth incorporándose y volando directamente al polo Norte

:

:

**En el Taller de Norte…**

:  
:

- ¿entonces no encontraron nada? – pregunta Norte

:  
:

Jack y Sandman niegan con la cabeza, entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y todos observan a Tooth entrando muy agitada

:  
:

- ¿Tooth que sucede? – Norte ve el rostro asustado de Tooth

- ¿Dónde está Hikaru? – pregunta Jack

- Eris… la secuestro – dice Tooth finalmente

:

:

**En el inframundo…**

:

:

- (quemando el saco) ¡Ya son dos veces que me pasa! – Hikaru ve a su alrededor y no lo logra ver otra cosa más que oscuridad. Estaba dentro de un solo muy oscuro (aunque no lo suficiente ya que todavía podía ver) con un gran olor a humedad

- Hola dulzura – dice una voz femenina

- ¿qué? – Hikaru voltea y ve a una mujer sentando en un trono de piedra

- perdón la rudeza de mis sirvientes – dice la mujer poniéndose de pie

- ¿tu sirvientes? – Hikaru retrocede cuando la mujer se acercaba más y más a ella

- si les pedí que te trajeran, quiero hablar algo contigo…

:

:

* * *

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescate

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 07: Rescate**

** ¡POR FIN PUBLIQUE ESTE CAPI! antes que nada quiero disculparme por tener esta historia tan abandonada pero es que tenia un extraño bloqueo de escritor (sabia de que se iba a tratar el capi pero no sabia que escribir no se si me entienden) y ademas estaba mas concentrada pensando el contenido de los capis 08 y 09 **

**Por cierto me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía y las palabras repetidas en este capitulo, en capis anteriores y en mi otro fic pero bueno NO planeo ser escritora**

* * *

:

:

**En el Polo Norte…**

:

:

- ¿¡Por Que No Hiciste Nada Para Rescatarla!? – pregunta Jack furioso

- No pude… Algos apareció e hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera un dolor tan grande que quede inmovilizada – dijo Tooth con algo de pesar en su voz

- Yo iré a rescatarla… ¿¡Dónde vive Eris!? – pregunta el peliplateado a Norte

- en el inframundo… pero ni piensas que iras ahí tu solo jovencito- dice Norte agarrando a Jack por la capucha

:  
:

En el capitulo anterior Hikaru fue secuestrada por orden de Eris por unos daimones y fue llevada al inframundo ya que ella quería "hablar" con la chica.

:  
:

- De todas manera no es necesario que vayan… ya estoy aquí – dice una femenina en el salón

:  
:

Los guardianes posan sus miradas en el globo y ven a una mujer sentada en el

:  
:

- ¿Dónde está Hikaru? – Jack apunta a Eris con su cayado

- Cielos… que forma de saludarme – dice en tono ofendido

- contesta Eris… ¿Dónde está Hikaru? – pregunta Norte sacando sus espadas

- hay tranquilos ella está bien. Miren…

:  
:

Eris hace aparecer un espejo redondo y en el muestra una imagen de Hikaru dormida en una mazmorra

:  
:

- Lo ven… - desaparece el espejo

- Libérala Eris. Será egoísta, vaga, grosera e irresponsable pero no se merece eso – dice Conejo

- claro que la soltare… si se rinden – contesto Eris

- ¿rendirnos? – repite Conejo

- Sip, si se rinden les devolveré a Hikaru intacta – contesto Eris

- No nos vamos a rendir – dice Tooth

- Entonces olvídense su amiga – dice Eris y se desmaterializa

- espera… - dice Jack y Eris se materializa delante de el

- ¿si cariño? – dice Eris en tono coqueto

- tengo una idea… juguemos un juego. Si nosotros ganamos soltaras a Hikaru y si nosotros perdemos… nos rendiremos –

- Mmm… me gusta… Okey acepto ¿les molesta si yo elijo el juego? – pregunta Eris

- Si – dicen Conejo y Jack

- No – dicen Norte y Tooth

- Bien entonces vayamos a mi casa – dice Eris alegremente

:  
:

Debajo de los guardianes aparecen grandes espejos redondos que los absorbieron y los dejaron en un sitio lúgubre con olor a humedad

:  
:

- ah nunca más me volveré a quejar de tus esferas de nieve Norte – dice Conejo levantándose

- ¡Bienvenidos a mi casa! – Eris se materializa sobre su trono de piedra

- Es muy linda – dice Jack de manera sarcástica

- Gracias – dice Eris

- Bien ¿de que se tratara el juego?- Pregunta Conejo

- Bueno ¿recuerdan el cuento de la princesa atrapada en la torre custodiada por un dragón y luego el príncipe la rescata y todo etc etc? Pues nuestro juego será parecido- dijo Eris haciendo aparecer un modelo miniatura de un castillo - Hikaru está en una celda en la parte más alta de una torre y el juego consistirá en rescatarla

- Eso es todo – pregunta Jack de forma dudosa

- Si, Oh casi lo olvido… las reglas. Regla 1: Ninguno debe salir lastimado o sino el juego será cancelado automáticamente Regla 2: tienen una hora para rescatar a la niña

- ¡Eso no es justo! – grito Tooth

- Eso es todo – Eris hace aparecer un reloj de arena y lo lanza a Tooth- La arena empezara a caer cuando estén el castillo – La mujer se acerca sigilosamente a Jack y se agacha hasta que sus ojos se cruzan con los del muchacho – Buena suerte Jack

:  
:

Eris le da un beso en la frente y desparece y junto con ella las paredes, el suelo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor dejando a los guardianes en una especie de desierto y delante de ellos tenían un castillo lúgubre y negro de la cual su característica principal era la gran torre que estaba en el techo

:  
:

- Creo que le gustas a la bruja – Murmura Conejo sacando sus boomerangs

- Mala suerte para ella, no es mi tipo – Jack recoge su cayado y empieza a caminar hacia el castillo

:  
:

Cuando los guardianes entraron al castillo no les pareció la gran cosa, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras que dirigían a la torre

:  
:

- Vamos – Murmuro Jack y cuando pone un pie en el primer escalón un horrible monstruo de de varias cabezas apareció gruñendo

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Conejo temblando un poco

- una Hidra – contesta Norte

:  
:

Una de las múltiples cabezas de la Hidra dispara un chorro de líquido verde que Jack logra congelar antes de que los toque

:  
:

- y lanza acido – exclamo Tooth

- Ya perdimos el juego – dice Conejo con tono de resignación

:  
:

En esos momentos Sandman jala de la pata de Conejo y lo miro de manera molesta y encima de su cabeza hizo un muñequito de arena durmiendo

:  
:

- Ah claro Meme puede dormirlo – Exclamo Norte como su hubiera hecho un gran descubriendo

- ¡Entonces que se dé prisa! – bufo Jack congelando los chorros de acido que lanzaba la hidra

:  
:

Sandman formo una pequeña bolita de arena y la lanzo a una de las cabezas de la Hidra que quedo dormida en el acto y repitió lo mismo con las demás cabezas hasta que la Hidra quedo dormida completamente

:  
:

- Bien hecho Meme – dice Norte dándole palmadas – y tú también Jack

- Gracias... vamos solo tenemos una hora – dice volando sobre la hidra

:  
:

Mientras más subían la torre mas criaturas extrañas se encontraban pero lograban derrotarlas sin recibir ni siquiera un rasguño pero perdían mucho tiempo y todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la parte más alta de la torre

:  
:

- No entiendo por qué perdemos el tiempo luchando con estas criaturas cuando podemos ir directamente a la celda con uno de mis túneles – dijo Conejo indignado

- si hacemos eso quízas Eris anule el juego – dice Tooth observando con la arena caí en el reloj

- Sus reglas no dijeron nada sobre... – dice Conejo

- Ella es el tipo de persona que cambia las cosas sin consentimiento de los demás – dice Norte y Sandman asiente con la cabeza

- Casi no queda arena en la parte de arriba – dijo Tooth con preocupación

:  
:

En esos momentos apareció un enorme dragón de color marrón cubierto de tantos cuernos que lo hacía parecer un puercoespín

:  
:

- Zanahorias – chillo Conejo

:  
:

Sandman lanza su esfera de arena pero esta solo atonto al dragón por un momento. Luego de que el animal recuperara el sentido, este lanza una gran llamarada a los guardianes (nadie está herido)

:  
:

- eh Jack – dice Norte

- No puedo congelarlo – grita el muchacho y esquiva otro ataque del dragón

- Entonces el plan B – dice Norte esquivando la cola del dragón

- ¿Plan B? – Repitio Conejo confundido - ¿tenemos plan B?

- Si – responde lacónicamente Norte – Meme, dale una bolsa con arena para dormir a Jack

- ¿¡El plan B es hacerme dormir!? – grito Jack muy alterado

- No el plan B es tu te adelantes mientras nosotros peleamos con el Monstruo – contesta Norte

- ¿¡Que!? – dicen Conejo y Jack al mismo tiempo

:  
:

Sandman le lanza a Jack una bolsita con arena para dormir y con las manos le hace señas de buena suerte

:  
:

- Sera mejor que vayas Jack ya casi no queda arena – dice Tooth

- Okey – Jack evade con facilidad al dragón y empieza a subir las escaleras

:

:

:

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru!

:  
:

Jack por fin había llegado a la parte más alta de la torre pero había más celdas de lo que él había imaginado y no había tiempo para revisarlas

:  
:

- ¿Jack? – se escucha la voz de Hikaru

- Hikaru – Jack va hacia la última celda y entre los pequeños barrotes ve a Hikaru

- Jack viniste – Chillo la chica sonriendo

- Claro que si… y los demás guardianes también – dice Jack

- ¿Hasta el canguro? – pregunto Hikaru en tono escéptico

- Si – dice Jack entre risas

:  
:

El semblante de Hikaru cambia de pronto de feliz a preocupado

:  
:

- Jack tienes que salir de aquí – dice la chica susurrando

- ¿Qué sucede? - Luego de que Jack hace la pregunta se escucha un gran gruñido

- No voltees – dice Hikaru

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Jack

- Es un Ajatar – susurra la chica – Si la miras morirás

- ¿entonces qué hago? – pregunta Jack

- escóndete en algún sitio – le sugiere Hikaru y Jack se mete en una de las celdas

:  
:

Unos grandes pasos empezaron a acercase haciendo estremecer el piso, Jack se asomo un poco en la puerta y vio a un dragón mucho más horrible que con el que estaba peleando con los guardianes. Tenía la piel roja y anaranjada y patas con enormes garras negras, este se estaba acercando a la celda de Hikaru y cuando llego a la puerta el dragón desapareció y se convirtió en una mujer de vestido naranja y cabello rojo

:  
:

- ¿con quién hablabas? – pregunta la mujer

- No hablaba con nadie – dice Hikaru de mala gana

- Escuche una voz… y era de hombre – contesta la mujer molestándose

- estabas alucinando – dice Hikaru secamente

- Mira niña – dice la mujer – estoy empezando a perder la paciencia dime donde esta… - la mujer se cae al suelo

:  
:

La puerta de la celda de Hikaru empieza a congelarse hasta que cae al suelo

:  
:

- Hola – dice Jack levantando la mano

- Hola – dice Hikaru

- Vámonos a casa – dice Jack acercándose a Hikaru

- Antes podrías quitarme esto – Hikaru levanta una cadena con la que estaba esposado su pie

- Oh claro – Jack hace un mondadientes de hielo y empieza a molestar la cerradura del grillete hasta que lo abre – Listo vámonos

- Si – Hikaru se levanta y empieza a seguir a Jack - ¿por cierto que le hiciste a la vieja dragón?

- la congele – dice Jack lacónicamente – Vamos

- Ah – Hikaru sonríe

:  
:

**En el inframundo…**

:  
:

Eris veía en el espejo como Jack llevaba a Hikaru con los otros guardianes

- Bien hecho Jack y justo antes que cayera el ultimo grano de arena – dice Norte

:  
:

- Pues claro idiota yo arregle el reloj para que no cayera el ultimo grano de arena hasta que Jack rescatara a Hikaru jajajaja bien hecho mis queridas mascotas –dice Eris riéndose

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Les haré una confesión... yo originalmente no iba a subir ni mi fanfic de el planeta del tesoro ni este del origen de los guardianes pero las ideas no me dejaban en paz en la cabeza (no se me quitaban de la cabeza ni Hikaru ni Nova entre otras cosas) y a la final termine escribiéndolas y subiéndolas aquí en Fanfiction**


	8. Chapter 8: Traición

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 08: Traición**

**Me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía y las palabras repetidas en este capítulo, en capis anteriores y en mi otro fic pero NO planeo ser escritora**

* * *

:

:

- ¡Jack, Jack, Jack! ¡Despierta! ¡Jack! – Gritaba Tooth al cuerpo inconsciente de Jack

- este idiota… - musito Conejo

- ¡Jack! ¡Despierta!

:  
:

Hola soy Jack Frost y creo que ustedes deben estar algo confundidos con el inicio de este capítulo así que… les contare lo paso

:  
:

**_Dos días antes…_**

_:  
:_

_Después de que rescatamos a Hikaru todos volvimos a nuestras actividades normales. Conejo a pintar huevos, Tooth recolectar dientes, Sandman a darle dulces sueños a todos, Norte a construir juguetes y yo a congelar y hacer nieve en distintas partes del mundo. Para todos los guardianes ya todo estaba bien excepto para mi principalmente por estaban pasando dos cosas raras…_

_:  
:_

**_En el polo Norte…_**

_:  
:_

_- ¡Hola Jack! – saluda dulcemente una chica de cabello negro con mechones rojos_

_- Hola Hikaru – salude levantando la mano_

_:_

_Cosa rara 1: Hikaru ahora pasaba mucho tiempo en el taller de Norte y además estaba muy amistosa y dulce_

_:_

_- ¿todavía sigues aquí? – pregunte sorprendido_

_- Si ¿tiene algo de malo? – dice Hikaru con la mirada de una niña a la que acaban de regañar_

_- No es solo queeee… es curioso - fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no decir extraño, Hikaru odiaba el frio y el que pasara tanto tiempo ahí me preocupaba –– tu antes odiabas estar aquí_

_- es solo… que como se arriesgaron tanto para rescatarme pensé que solo decir gracias no sería suficiente. Así pensé ayudar un poco, en especial a Norte…– dice Hikaru con un tono de voz agudo_

_:  
:_

_Hikaru estaba hablando últimamente de una manera tan dulce que estaba empezando a pensar que quizás estar tan expuesta al frio le había afectado la personalidad y la voz_

_:  
:_

_¡BOOM! ¡BOUM!_

_- porque vaya que la necesita – Hikaru y yo salimos corriendo hasta el taller en donde los yetis estaban construyendo los juguetes_

_- ¡Otra vez! – Norte salió de su estudio - ¿¡Que paso ahora!?_

_- WaWaWaWWaaWWWaaaa – decía uno de los yetis enseñándole a Norte una muñeca que recién había explotado_

_- aaaaaWWwwaaa – otro yeti se acercaba con un auto de juguete carbonizado_

_- iré a ayudar – dijo Hikaru y fue hasta los yetis_

_:  
:_

_La cosa rara 2 era que cada vez que se probaban los juguetes recién hechos estos explotaban misteriosamente. La situación tenía a Norte tan estresado que se te tomaba como nueve tazas de ponche al día. Menos mal que no es café_

_:  
:_

_- ¡No se queden parados! ¡Muévanse! ¡Y que alguien me traiga una taza de ponche!_

_- yo la traigo – chillo Hikaru y salió corriendo a la cocina_

_- ¡Con galletas! – Grito Norte antes de que Hikaru se alejara por completo – Ah necesito descansar – dijo y se metió en su estudio_

_- eh ¿Norte?..._

_- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – pregunta Norte echándose en su silla_

_- de por casualidad… ¿No sientes que... - Dude un momento en decirlo -…algo anda mal? – dije finalmente_

_- Jack si te refieres a los juguetes no te preocupes…_

_- ¡No! no son solo los juguetes es…_

_- ¡Aquí están el ponche y las galletas señor! – Hikaru aparece de pronto dándome un buen sus… ¡una buena sorpresa!_

_- gracias Hikaru déjala en la mesa – dice Norte perezosamente_

_:_

_Hikaru dejo el ponche y las galletas en la mesa y luego se fue del estudio dando saltitos_

_:_

_- ¿Qué me decías? - pregunto Norte tomando una de las galletas_

_- ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! – dije señalando la puerta por la que Hikaru acababa de salir_

_- ¿la puerta?_

_- ¡No! ¡Hikaru está actuando raro! – Dije en tono alarmado – Está actuando demasiado dulce y amable eso no es normal en ella… hasta su voz se volvió chillona – añadí cuando de pronto hice comparaciones de la voz de Hikaru en mi mente_

_- solo esta agradecida – dijo Norte tomando algo de ponche_

_- eso o estar tan expuesta al frio la afecto – esto no lo dije como broma podía ser que de verdad se había enfermado_

_- Ya verás que volverá a ser la misma en unas cuantas semanas_

_- (suspiro) ojala y si no… entonces pronto la veremos con un vestido rosa y flores –_

_:  
:_

_Salí del estudio dudando mucho que en unas semanas Hikaru volviera a ser la misma de antes porque… esto no se lo había dicho nadie pero esos días el estuve pensando que el rescate de Hikaru había sido demasiado fácil._

_:  
:_

_- "es cierto que luchamos pero…" – pensaba – "si Eris quería a Hikaru o quería matarnos y señalando además que esa mujer es una sádica ¿entonces por qué no hizo un juego más peligroso?"_

_- ¡Jack!_

_- Uh – voltee y vi a Hikaru sentada en el globo_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás muy pensativo?_

_- No es nada, baja de ahí es incomodo hablante desde aquí_

_- okey – dice la chica y se baja del globo de un salto_

_- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_- ¡claro!_

_- ¿No te sientes extraña?_

_- ¿extraña? – repitió la muchacha confundida_

_- si bueno es que has estado expuesta muchas veces al frio y…_

_- No estoy resfriada – interrumpe Hikaru antes de que termine la frase_

_- pero tu voz se ha vuelto algo aguda – dije en tono acusador_

_- es que…_

_- y últimamente tratas de evitar que te mire directamente a los ojos… como ahora – a decir esto note un ligero nerviosismo en Hikaru y bajaba su cabeza_

_- yo…_

_- ¡Ustedes dos!_

_:_

_Hikaru y yo miramos al frente y vimos a Conejo parado junto a Norte_

_:_

_- Tenemos que ir a la isla de Sanman – dice Norte_

_- (suspiro) luego hablamos – murmure y fui con Norte y Conejo_

_- Okey – dijo Hikaru_

_:  
:_

**_En la isla de Sandman…_**

_:  
:_

_- ¡Llegamos!_

_- ¿Por qué Sandy nos mando a llamar? – pregunto Conejo_

_- Las sirenas le dijeron que tenían una información importante que decirnos – dijo Norte bajándose del trineo_

_- ¿y el no nos las puede decir en persona?- dijo Conejo y Norte y yo vimos a Conejo un rato haciendo que se sienta incomodo – ah verdad, Sandy no habla_

_- ¿Un momento sirenas? – Pregunte en tono alarmado - creo que mejor me quedo en el trineo…_

_- vaya el niño Frost le tiene miedo a las sirenas – dice Conejo en tono burlón con una gran carcajada_

_- No les tengo miedo a las sirenas – dije apuntando a Bunny con mi cayado_

_- ¿entonces por qué te quieres quedar en el trineo? – pregunta Conejo mirándome amenazadoramente_

_- Pues… ¿has estado en Grecia?_

_- Si_

_- ¿En Australia?_

_- obviamente… y tanto las sirenas de ahí y Grecia son completamente inofensivas_

_- Ja eso lo dices porque no eres yo_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso niño presumido? – Conejo me agarra por el cuello de la sudadera_

_- ¡tranquilos! – Dice Norte separando a Conejo de mi – Pueden pelear después y no te preocupes Jack las sirenas de esta isla son muy diferentes a la de la tierra_

_- ¿me lo juras?_

_:  
:_

_Al acercarnos al centro de la isla había una gran laguna con cascadas y en sus aguas había sirenas nadando. Eran muy hermosas con una voz encantadora, sus cabellos estaban mojados y eran de colores rubios y pelirrojos pero estas sirenas eran un poco a las que había visto antes, para comenzar tenían un cuerpo más maduro y un vestido hecho de escamas que conectaba con su cola_

_:  
:_

_- Hola meme – dice Norte y Sandman lo saluda con la mano - ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos las sirenas?_

_:_

_Meme les hace señas a las sirenas para que se acerquen y estas nadan hasta la orilla_

_:_

_- Hola – dice una sirena de cabello pelirrojo – tenemos entendido que usted y sus trabajadores han tenido problemas con los juguetes_

_- Si – dice Norte_

_- pues nosotras sabemos la razón – dice una sirena de cabello rubio – hay un traidor entre ustedes_

_- ¿¡QUEEE!? – gritamos Conejo, Norte y yo_

_- bueno no sé si traidor sea la palabra más adecuada – añade la sirena rubia_

_- ¡Eso es imposible! – grito Norte_

_- Pues es cierto_

_- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién lo hace?!_

_- No lo sabemos… solo vimos en nuestra visión una sombra echando unos polvos rojo sobre los materiales de los juguetes - dice la sirena de cabello pelirrojo trenzándose el cabello – aunque podemos decir que quien lo hace… no lo hace apropósito_

_- ¿A que se refieren con que no lo hace apropósito? – pregunte_

_- lo siento eso esto lo que sabemos – dice una sirena de cabello rubio rojizo_

_:_

_Dicho esto todas las sirenas se sumergieron en el agua y se fueron nadando_

_:  
:_

_Bla bla Norte regreso al taller e interrogo a todo el mundo pero nadie parecía sospechoso de nada. Al día siguiente los juguetes seguían explotando y Hikaru seguía actuando extraño_

_:  
:_

_- ¿entonces la sirenas no le dijeron nada importante? – pregunto Hikaru con su tono de voz agudo_

_- no nada_

_- oh que lastima – respondió con un tono de voz que podría jurar que fue de sarcasmo_

_- Tu… ¿no has visto nada raro cierto? – trataba de mirar sus ojos pero los mechones de su cabello no me lo permitían_

_- no para nada_

_:  
:_

**_En la noche…_**

_:  
:_

_Norte nos pidió a todos (los guardianes) que nos quedáramos a pasar la noche en el taller para poder atrapar al que esta saboteando._

_:  
:_

_- esta es tu habitación – dijo Norte abriendo una puerta_

_:_

_Mi habitación era como la de los demás guardianes grande y espaciosa pero la mía era de color azul_

_:  
:_

_- Gracias_

_- Buenas noches Jack – dijo Norte cerrando la puerta_

_- bien (bostezando) iré a dormir – apoye mi cayado en la pared, me quite la sudadera y me acosté en la cama – Hikaru "ella no… no puede ser"_

_:_

_:_

* * *

_- Hikaru, ¡Hikaru! – camina en medio del bosque este me era conocido ya que lo había visitado un millón de veces era el bosque de Burgess_

_- Ji Ji ¡estoy aquí Jack! – me llama Hikaru desde la copa de un árbol_

_- ¡Baja!_

_- Jaja tendrás que atraparme – Hikaru salta hacia otro árbol cercano y a otro, y a otro y así sucesivamente_

_- Ven aquí – salte al árbol y a partir de ahí empecé a perseguirla - ¡Hikaru!_

_:_

_Lo único que escuchaba era la risa de Hikaru. Traía su cabello suelto tal y como me gustaba pero su ropa era algo diferente a la que siempre usaba, traía un vestido rojo sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los muslos y debajo traía unos shorts blancos. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo persiguiendo a Hikaru y cuando ella salto del árbol para seguir el juego en el suelo yo también di un salto pero para terminarlo_

_:_

_- Gane – le dije a Hikaru la cual estaba delante de mi muy sorprendida_

_- No… - ella intenta huir pero yo la agarra por el brazo y la arrincono en un árbol - ok ganaste_

_- ¿Por qué siempre me dejas ganar?_

_- yo no te dejo ganar_

_- entonces quiero un premio_

_- lo siento Jack, no tengo nada_

_- Claro que tienes mi premio_

_- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa_

_- si – lentamente empecé a acercar mis labios a los de Hikaru, la mire por un momento, estaba sonrojada y con sus labios rosados entreabiertos pero había algo que hizo que me alejara un momento de ella – Hikaru…_

_- dime_

_- ¿de qué color son tus ojos?_

_- rojos ¿Por qué me lo…?_

_- ¿si son rojos entonces por que en estos momentos son negros?_

_- cielos que observador eres… jeje – la voz de Hikaru de pronto se volvió seductora y al mismo tiempo escalofriante, era la voz de una mujer adulta era la voz de…._

_- Eris – me aleje rápidamente y la apunte con mi cayado en eso momentos Hikaru se transformo en Eris_

_- Boo…_

_:  
__:_

* * *

_- ¡Ah! – la luz de la luna me estaba molestando en los ojos, mire a los lados rápidamente y no había ningún bosque solo el cuarto que Norte me había dado para dormir – (jadeo) ¿un sueño?... (Jadeo) menos mal… ¡Rayos! – Estaba sudando y mi almohada estaba mojada – se supone que Sandman debería dar dulces sueños no malos sueños – después de voltean la almohada al lado fresco me acosté y me quede mirando el techo por un rato. La luz de luna todavía me pegaba en los ojos así que me levante para cerrar las cortinas pero…_

_- ¡Jack! ¡Despierta hay problemas! – era Conejo tocando tan fuerte la puerta que si no le hubiera puesto el seguro ya la habría tumbado_

_- ¡Ya voy! – Me puse mi sudadera y agarre mi cayado – (abriendo la puerta) ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Eris ¿Qué más?_

_- (suspiro) "hablando de la bruja"_

_:  
:_

**_En el taller…_**

_:  
:_

_- ¡Eris! ¡Debí suponer que eras tú la que estaba detrás de esto! – grito Norte empuñando sus espadas_

_- Jajaja pues si es cierto que yo soy la que está detrás de todo pero al contrario de lo que todo el mundo está pensando yo no estoy saboteando tus torpes juguetes jajajaja – Eris no se dejaba de reír y era compresible ya que era muy difícil tomar en serio a Norte con esa piyama y ese gorrito de dormir rojo – es mi sirviente el que esta saboteando todo_

_- ¿Tu sirviente? – pregunta Conejo_

_- Estoy aquí atrás tontos…_

_:_

_Todos volteemos para ver al sirviente de Eris y… (Suspiro) okey, aquí viene la parte que no me gusta contar…_

_:_

_- ¿Hikaru? – musito Norte impactado_

_- ¡Sorpresa! – Hikaru se impuso a sí misma con sus llamas y se puso al lado de Eris_

_- Debí suponerlo. – Bramo Conejo más furioso que nunca – sabia que eras una traidora_

_- Si lo sabías ¿entonces por qué no hiciste nada canguro? – pregunto Hikaru con tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en ella (era burlón y sádico)_

_- ¡Chiquilla traidora te voy a- pero antes de que Conejo terminara de hablar Hikaru lanzo una enorme ráfaga de fuego que apenas nos dio tiempo de esquivarla_

_- bien hecho Hikaru – dijo Eris acariciando a Hikaru por la cabeza_

_- gracias mi señora – dijo Hikaru haciendo una reverencia_

_:_

_Ver eso me enfurecía como nunca, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan enojado…_

_:_

_- ¡Hikaru! – me puse de pie e hice una ventisca tan fuerte que algunas cosas del taller se congelaron o se llenaron de nieve_

_- ¿qué quieres jugar? – Hikaru puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara_

_- Si – en mi cara había una expresión de furia y decisión_

_- Jack no lo hagas – grito Tooth_

_- Suena divertido – dijo Eris haciendo aparecer una silla – okey a la cuenta de 3 comiencen a pelear. 1… 2… ¡3!_

_- ¡Toma esto! – Hikaru lanzo con sus dedos una llamarada que congele y esquive rápidamente_

_- ¡¿eso es todo?! Un yeti pelearía mejor_

_- bueno juguemos otro juego, este se llama: ¡No te quemes! - entonces Hikaru formo dos látigos de fuego en sus manos_

_- ay no – lo único que podía hacer era saltar para esquivar los ataques. Cualquier dirección a la que intentara huir me era bloqueada por los látigos de Hikaru que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en ráfagas de fuego y mis rayos de hielos se derretían antes de alcanzar a Hikaru_

_- ¡Pelea Jack! Esto se vuelve aburrido – Hikaru cerró su mano derecha y empezó a girar su brazo hasta que la ráfaga de fuego que estaba frente a mí se convirtió en un espiral de fuego cada vez más grande_

_- okey – con un movimiento de mi cayado apague el espiral y la ráfaga de fuego de Hikaru derribándola a ella sin querer_

_- (congelando el suelo) ¿Hikaru por qué haces esto? – pero lo único que obtuve de respuesta fue un chorro de fuego de su boca_

_- (tratando de ponerse de pie en el suelo congelado) vamos, vamos… (Cayendo sobre su trasero) ¡ouch!… grrr… ¡DEMONIOS! – Hikaru empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego a todas partes_

_- ¡detente ya Hikaru! – decía mientras congelaba las bolas de fuego que Hikaru lanzaba furiosamente_

_- (suspiro) – ella coloca sus manos en el suelo y comienza a evaporar la capa de hielo que había hecho en el suelo_

_- creo que ella ya quiere terminar esta pelea – dice Eris haciendo aparecer una copa de vino_

_- ahora – Hikaru empieza a correr en forma de zigzag hacia mí y la bola de fuego que pensé que me iba a lanzar se transforma en una espada_

_- rayos –bloquee el ataque de su espada a mi cuello con mi cayado – escucha… Hikaru…_

_- Hmp… - Hikaru intento atacar mi estomago pero de nuevo bloquee su ataque_

_- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Hikaru! – a pesar de que no tenía ninguna espada o cuchillo la lucha estaba muy pareja_

_- no puedes esquivar mis ataques para siempre con tu bastón Jack Frost – de nuevo intento cortar mi cuello pero lo impedí poniendo mi cayado en medio_

_:  
:_

_No quiero contar lo que paso ahí así que pasemos a lo que paso después…_

:  
:

- ¡Jack, Jack, Jack! ¡Despierta! ¡Jack! – Gritaba Tooth mientras sacudía mi cuerpo inconsciente

:

(Suspiro) aquí fue donde comenzamos recuerdan...

:

- este idiota… - musito Conejo

- ¡Jack! ¡Despierta!

:  
(Notas: a partir de aquí la historia no es narrada por Jack)

_/"¿Hola?" – Jack caminaba por un corredor oscuro, no había nada y la única luz que había la emitía su cuerpo – "¿Hay alguien aquí?"/_

_/"eres un verdadero idiota" – dijo una voz igual a la de Jack pero con un tono más adulto/_

_/"¿Quién eres?" – Pregunto mirando a los lados - "¡¿Y por qué me dices idiota?!"/_

_/"Porque lo eres" – dijo la voz algo enojada/_

_/"¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?" – pregunto algo molesto/_

_/"algo que no sueles usar mucho, soy tu conciencia" – dijo la voz/_

_/"¿Mi conciencia? Si claro y yo soy la madre naturaleza"/_

_/"¿no me crees cierto?"/_

_/"si, si te creo" – dijo Jack en tono burlón/_

_/"y piensas que Hikaru tiene una figura muy linda y también te encanta que tenga el cabello suelto…"/_

_/"okey si eres mi conciencia" – la cara de Jack en esos momentos estaba tan roja con el abrigo de Norte/_

_/"obvio que lo soy. (Suspiro) Eres un idiota, en el fondo ya sabias que algo extraño pasaba pero aun así no hiciste nada"/_

_/"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡¿Que atacara a Hikaru sin ninguna razón?!"/_

_/"Claro y también tenias que doblegarte ante esos ojos marrones tan lindos, su sonrisa tan…/_

_/"espera un momento… ¿Marrones? ¡Hikaru tiene los ojos rojos!"/_

_/"Quizás esto te refresque la memoria" – dijo la conciencia de Jack y apareció una gran lona/_

_:  
:_

_- no puedes esquivar mis ataques para siempre con tu bastón Jack Frost – de nuevo intento cortar mi cuello pero lo impedí poniendo mi cayado en medio_

_:  
:_

_/"es mi pelea con Hikaru"/_

_/"así es, disculpa si no haya palomitas de maíz para que disfrutes la película" dijo mi conciencia burlonamente/_

_/"Ja Ja Ja que gracioso"/_

_:  
:_

_- Hi-Hikaru… por favor – Jack trataba de alejar la espada pero Hikaru tenía más fuerza de lo que él creía_

_- (empujando mas la espada) ¿Cuánto crees que resista tu cayado? – Hikaru tenía su rostro muy cerca de Jack y lo miraba fijamente_

_- Hikaru tu…_

_- (desapareciendo la espada) bye bye – Hikaru le da un beso que… a pesar de que no fue incomodo hizo que a Jack se le fuera el aire (tan literal como metafóricamente) y se calentara (literal y metafóricamente) – listo – Hikaru dejo a Jack parado en medio de la sala y evitando los ataques de los demás guardianes desapareció junto con Eris_

_- Jack – Tooth lo toma por el hombro pero en cuanto lo hace, Jack cae en el suelo como tabla - ¡Jack!_

_:  
:_

_/"No se tu pero yo llamaría a eso… El beso de la muerte" – dice la conciencia de Jack con tono misterioso/_

_/"si aja" – Jack después de ver los ojos de Hikaru en recuerdo que le mostro su conciencia, recordar los días en que Hikaru no quería mirarlo a los ojos y pensar en su sueño - ¡Ahora lo tengo!/_

:  
:

- (despertando) ay... mi cabeza – dice Jack sintiéndose un poco mareado

- miren está vivo – dice Conejo haciendo que los demás guardianes pongan su atención en Jack

- ¡Jack! – Tooth y todas sus haditas abrazan a Jack de la alegría

- oigan escuchen… - Jack se trata de poner de pie pero se cae en el intento

- Jack no te levantes – dice Norte

- (suspiro) Hikaru está siendo controlada por Eris

:  
:

**Continuara….**

* * *

Doy gracias a Shelunar, danafrost, La guardiana de la leyenda y a Nerea Infante por sus comentarios (gracias a ellos es que no he dejado de escribir esta historia)


	9. Chapter 9: Abre los ojos

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 09: ¡Abre los ojos!**

**Me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía y las palabras repetidas en este capítulo, en capis anteriores y en mi otro fic pero NO planeo ser escritora**

* * *

:

:

- ¡Jack ¿ahora qué mosco te pico?! – dijo Conejo

- es cierto… - dice Jack levantándose con ayuda de su cayado

:  
:

Resumen de la historia: La hermana de Pitch Eris amenaza a los guardianes y debido a esto el hombre de la luna eligió a un nuevo guardián, una chica adolescente inmortal y rebelde llamada Hikaru Flame. Hikaru es un espíritu de fuego sarcástico y antisocial que fue secuestrado por Eris pero afortunadamente pudo ser rescatada con éxito por los guardianes… o eso creían ellos

:  
:

- Oye se que cuesta aceptarlo pero Hikaru nos traiciono. ¡Esa chiquilla está del lado de Eris! – dijo Conejo subiendo la voz

- ¡No-es-así! – musito Jack apretando los dientes

- con razón dicen que el amor es ciego – murmuro Conejo bebiendo una copa de ponche

Jack congela el ponche de Conejo haciendo que su lengua quede atrapada en la copa (- ¡Hey! – dijo Conejo) - oigan tengo razones para decir lo que digo

- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto Norte tratando de contener la risa al ver a Tooth tratando de despegar la lengua de Conejo de la copa en donde estaba bebiendo ponche

- Los ojos de Hikaru son de color rojos pero cuando pelee con ella eran de color marrón y hasta donde se ella no es un vampiro – explico el muchacho

- disa… dus okos yueden cabian d colo – dijo Conejo con la copa de ponche en su lengua (Traducción de lo que dijo Conejo: Quizás sus ojos pueden cambian de color)

- Pero Jack tal vez tenga razón Conejo – le dijo Tooth jalándole más la lengua tratando de sacar el cubo de hielo hecho de ponche (la copa ya salió pero quedo el cubo) – Hikaru estuvo mucho tiempo a solas con Eris cuando la secuestraron, quien sabe que le hicieron

- Pudieron hacerle muchas cosas – dice Norte mientras Sandman asiente con la cabeza

- ¡Cí! y uba d eaas cofas due dovencela de taicionanos – dice Conejo mirando a Jack (Traducción: ¡Sí! Y una de esas cosas fue convencerla de traicionarnos)

- lo siento, no hablo idioma Yeti – dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa

:  
:

**En el Inframundo…**

:  
:

- (suspiro) Jack se ve tan lindo cuando sufre – dice Eris soñadoramente viendo a través de su espejo como Jack – Hikaru…

:

En medio de sala Hikaru estaba practicando sus ataques contra las mascotas e Eris

:

- ¡HIKARU!

- (resoplido) ya voy – dice Hikaru con fastidio y lanza una ráfaga de fuego - ¿Qué sucede?

- Te tengo un trabajo para ti – dice Eris mirando un momento el espejo y después mirar a otra vez a Hikaru

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta Hikaru

- ¡Quiero que mates a Jack Frost!

- ¿Ma-tarlo? – los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a cambiar de marrón a rojo

- Si, matarlo- dice Eris enviando un humo negro alrededor de Hikaru (ella al oler este humo hace que sus ojos se vuelvan marrones otra vez) – Luego de que lo mates a él, haces lo mismo con el resto de los guardianes

- Okey – dice Hikaru dándose la vuelta

- Ah pero cuando mates a Jack no lo maltrates mucho, mátalo pero deja su cuerpo intacto. Quiero consérvalo como premio

- muy bien – dice Hikaru sonriendo y corre por la sala

- adiós – dice Eris moviendo su mano

:  
:

**En Burgess…**

:  
:

Jack caminaba en los techos de las casas pensando en cómo hacer que Hikaru volviera a la normalidad

:

- (sentándose sobre una chimenea) Oh Hikaru… - de repente en la cabeza de Jack cae un pedazo de papel con los bordes quemados – (agarrando el papel) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mensaje? ….

"Te espero en el lago a la media noche….firma: Hikaru"

/_"Le dirás a los demás ¿verdad?"_ – pregunta la conciencia de Jack/

- _"Claro que no" _– dice Jack guardando el mensaje en uno de los bolsillos de sus sudadera

/ _"¿¡QUEEE?!" "¿estás loco? ¿O es que acaso piensas que ella quiere tener una cita romántica contigo?"_/

- _"Yo no pienso eso, se que Hikaru quizás intente matarme… pero igual pienso ir solo"_

_/ "¡IDIOTAAA ¿POR QUEEEE?!"/_

_- "Porque los demás guardianes quizás se pongan algo violentos con Hikaru… y yo no quiero lastimarla"_

_/ "¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" – grita la conciencia de Jack/ _

_- "sabes ahora entiendo porque deje de utilizarte"_

:  
:

**En la noche…**

:  
:

**Taller de Norte…**

:

- (Jalando la lengua de Conejo) Ya-Casi… ¡Listo! – El cubo de ponche congelado por fin se despego de la lengua de Conejo – Ya salió

- Grcias Tooth – dice Conejo tocando su lengua– Rayos…creo que se me alargo la legua ¿Dónde está ese mocoso?

- Jack no ha vuelto desde que se fue en la tarde – dice Tooth colocando el ponche congelado en una mesa (el cual es atacado inmediatamente por unos elfos)

:  
:

**En el lago… (12:00 am)**

:  
:

- (siguiendo un camino de nieve derretida) estoy cerca

/ _"cuando Hikaru te mate no será necesario que diga Te Lo Dije ¿cierto?"_ – dice la conciencia de Jack/

- _"No, no será necesario. ¡Ahora cállate!"_ _"oh genial ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo" _– Jack caminaba lentamente agarrando fuertemente su cayado

/ _"¿tienes miedo?" /_

-_ "Claro que tengo miedo. Es una chica de 17 años, controla fuego, manipulada por Eris y terriblemente bonita ¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que eso?" _

/_"y cuando pregunte la última vez el fuego derrite el hielo, llevas la desventaja" _– dice la conciencia de Jack poniendo a este más nervioso/

- _"gracias por recodármelo"_ – bufo Jack – (suspiro) bien ya llegue – Jack empezó a caminar sobre el lago congelado esperando a que viniera Hikaru

:  
:

**Dos Horas Después…**

:  
:

- (dibujando remolinos en el hielo) bien… creo que no vendrá – Jack se pone de pie y entonces un proyectil de fuego le da por el hombro derribándolo en el hielo

- oh falle – Hikaru se acerca a la orilla del lago – perdón por la demora a diferencia de ti, Toothiana y Norte no puedo volar – dice Hikaru colocando sus manos en su cintura

- No importa – dice Jack recogiendo su cayado

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto Hikaru con curiosidad

- No los llame – respondió Jack poniéndose en posición de pelea

- Mejor – dijo Hikaru formando una espada katana con su fuego - ¿Estás listo? – pregunto Hikaru amenazadoramente alzando la espada

- Si – dijo Jack tratando de sonar seguro

:

Entonces Hikaru se abalanzo hacia Jack rápidamente como un león atacando a su presa. Jack apenas podía bloquear los ataque de la espada con su cayado (cosa que no podía hacer mucho ya que más temprano que tarde el filo de la katana acabaría rompiéndolo)

Jack empuja a Hikaru y a su espada lo más lejos que pudo y la ataca rápidamente con rayos de hielo los cuales eran derretidos por Hikaru con un látigo hecho de fuego que traía en la mano.

Cuando a Jack se canso de lanzar hielo Hikaru desapareció su látigo y agarro la espada con las dos manos como si fuera un bate (Jack alzo una ceja algo confundido) Hikaru a continuación alzo la espada e hizo como si hubiera bateado una pelota pero en cuanto hizo eso una gran onda de fuego salió de la espada que hubiera tostado a Jack como una salchicha si no se hubiera agachado rápido. Luego de que hubo pasado el peligro Jack hizo el mismo movimiento que Hikaru con su cayado y una gran ventisca levanto a la chica del suelo y la dejo en el lago congelado

:

- Argg…rayos – dice Hikaru levantándose con dificultar en el suelo de hielo

- si derrites o rompes el hielo caerás en agua helada – dijo Jack caminando tranquilamente en hielo

- No me digas – dice Hikaru con furia haciendo aparecer otra katana y tratando de pararse sobre el hielo que para ella era resbaloso

:

Ahora el que tenía la ventaja en la pelea era Jack. Los ataques de Hikaru ahora eran torpes debido a que al ejecutarlos o al tratar de ejecutarlos resbalaba o caía por el hielo todo lo opuesto con Jack

:

- Vamos Hikari – se susurra así misma Hikaru mientras se trataba de poner de pie en el hielo por decima vez pero el intento es frustrado por Jack que la hace caer sentada con una ventisca que la dejo semi congelada

- Lo siento – dice Jack con una risa burlona

- Descuida estoy bien – dice Hikaru apretando los dientes de ira mientras su cuerpo derrite la nieve que había sobre su cabello y ropa

:

Prácticamente hirviendo de furia Hikaru se paro en el hielo y patinando improvisadamente volvió a atacar a Jack tan ferozmente como antes pero Jack seguía teniendo la ventaja

:

- Oye quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo Jack tratando de poner un tono casual mientras esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Hikaru

- adelante – Hikaru estaba tan molesta que ahora la hoja de espada estaba en llamas

- (limpiándose el sudor) ¿Por qué estas con Eris?

- No te interesa – dice Hikaru haciéndole una cortada en el brazo a Jack

- _"Arghh"_ ¿ella te está manipulando? – pregunta Jack esquivando la estocada de Hikaru

- No – Hikaru intenta atravesar el estomago de Jack pero este se cubre con su cayado

- ¿entonces por qué haces esto? – pregunta mientras congelando a Hikaru

- (evaporando el hielo en su cuerpo) Grr… ¡YA CALLATE!

:

Hikaru le da una patada en sus… "ya saben que" seguida de una patada en el estomago. Luego de dislocarle el hombro derecho y la rodilla izquierda a Jack, **(**Eris: [observando todo desde su espejo y sacudiendo un pompón] ¡Vamos Hikaru! ¡Vamos Hikaru!**) **Hikaru le hizo varias cortadas en el pecho y en la espalda logrando que la sudadera de Jack se tiña de color rojo

:

- (arrastrando a Jack) Bien… - dice Hikaru dejando a Jack tirado en la nieve – Ahora el golpe de gracia… - Hikaru se sienta sobre Jack y trasforma su katana en una daga

- Arggh… a-al menos déjame decir mi-is ultimas palabras – pide Jack con algo de dificultad debido al dolor de su cuerpo

- ok – Hikaru desaparece la daga de su mano - ¿Qué es?

- acércate mas – dice Jack con una sonrisa picara

- o/o (suspiro) bien ¬/¬ – Hikaru acerca más su rostro al de Jack – Habla ahora

- (sonrisa maliciosa) esto

:

Hikaru tenía el rostro frio, Jack había soplado a su rostro un viento congelado en miniatura

:

- (limpiándose la cara) idiota te voy a… - antes que terminara la frase los ojos de Hikaru empezaron a cambiar rápidamente de marrón a rojo – Humm ¿Jack? ¿Qué...? ¡Jack! – chillo la chica cuando vio a Jack sangrando

- Bienvenida… ¡Ay! – Jack trataba de sentarse

- ¡No trates de levantarte! – exigió Hikaru tomando a Jack por los hombros

- Auch! Hikaru recuerda que me lastimaste el hombro

- Jack te juro que no quería hacerlo, yo veía lo que hacía pero… parecía como si estuviera dentro de un robot…

- No trates de explicarte…. Supuse desde el principio que no eras tú misma

- Jack… estas…. Estas sangrando mucho

- No me había dado cuenta – dijo Jack de forma sarcástica sonriendo

- supongo… que tendré que llevarte cargando

- si supong-

- ¡JACK! – un objeto metálico y puntiagudo de color negro estaba atravesando el pecho de Jack

- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA – la espada se hace humo y entonces aparecen 3 daimones de color rojo riéndose a carcajadas detrás de una Hikaru horrorizada y en shock

- Lo lamentamos mucho jajaja – dice un duendecillo rojo en tono burlón riéndose

- veras, es que cuando Eris vio que habías vuelto a la normalidad y no ibas a matar a Jack Frost – explica un segundo duendecillo rojo

- Ella nos envió a hacerlo por ti – termina de explicar un tercer duendecillo

- sí, esperamos que eso te haya molestado jijji

- ¿No te molesta cierto? – pregunto el tercer duendecillo y empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con sus dos compañeros

- ustedes… (Derramando algunas lagrimas) ¡LARGO DE AQUI! – grito Hikaru disparando sin ningún cuidado gruesas ráfagas de fuego quemando a los daimones y algunos arboles

- vámonos de aquí – dijo un daimon cargando a sus dos compañeros inconscientes haciendo aparecer un espejo y antes de que Hikaru les lanzara una bola de fuego entro en el espejo y desapareció

- (respirando agitadamente) Jack – Hikaru se dejo caer en el suelo - ¡Jack! – La muchacha se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Jack y empezó a sacudirlo tratando de despertarlo en vano - ¡JACK DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! – Sollozaba Hikaru como nunca en su vida - ¡NO ESTAS MUERTO, NO ESTAS MUERTO! ¡JACK!

:

Hikaru empezó a notar que la nieve se estaba derritiendo junto con el lago

:

- Jack… - Hikaru se recostó en su pecho – por favor abre los ojos… - murmuro la chica llorando en silencio

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok cosa rara, por dos segundos me dieron ganas de llorar mientras escribía el final de este capitulo (quizás sea por estar escuchando "Heart by Heart" de Demi Lovato)**

Sorry si esta muy corto


	10. Chapter 10: Sin titulo XD

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 10:**

**Wou capitulo 10… y yo que pensaba que cuando llegara aquí se iba acabar este fanfic, pero al parecer no.**

**Lo Siento, Lo siento…. Sé que tengo años que sin actualizar mis dos fic pero no me echen la culpa a mi échenle la culpa a los libros de Cazadores de Sombras (estoy tan pegada leyendo esos libros que ni me he metido aquí ni en el facebook) y a mis tíos que tienen el peor internet que he visto hasta ahora**

**Otra cosa: este capi (y no sé si el siguiente) va a ser un songfic**

**Canciones: Heart by Heart de Demi Lovato (pero la letra que van a ver aquí es una traducción que encontré en internet ya que dudo mucho de que todos los que leer este fic sepan ingles)**

**No Hablare Mi Amor de Hércules**

* * *

- ¡Jack eres un idiota! – Grito Hikaru sollozando – ¡Si le hubieras pedido ayuda a los otros esto no hubiera pasado!

:  
:

**En el Inframundo…**

:

- Bien hecho mis queridos – Eris aparta la vista de su espejo y felicita a sus daimones

- Gracias mi señora – dicen los Fonos en unisonó inclinándose ante Eris

- envíen a alguien a buscar el cuerpo de Jack Frost y que me lo traiga tan rápido como pueda

- si mi señora – dicen los Fonos en unisonó de nuevo y desaparecen

:  
:

En el capitulo anterior Hikaru fue liberada del control de Eris pero por desgracia Jack fue asesinado por los daimones de Eris… los Fonos

:  
:

**En Burgess**…

:  
:

_ [[__Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma que estaba esperando__  
Cuando alguien entra en tu corazón a través de una puerta abierta  
Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano que estaba destinada a sostener  
no lo dejes ir__]]_

- Jack… – susurro la chica mientras su flequillo le tapaba los ojos dejando y dejaba caer dos lagrimas

:

Hikaru veía fijamente a Jack mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos plateados, como esperando que abriera los ojos y le dijera hola

:

- ¡Rayos!… me dije que no iba a llorar mas – bufo Hikaru quitando violentamente la cortina de lagrimas de sus ojos. Hikaru se acerco lentamente al rostro de Jack

_[[__Alguien entra en tu mundo__  
De repente, tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre…__]]_

La pelinegro besaba a Jack de forma violenta y apasionada. Mientras Hikaru se aferraba con más fuerza a los labios de Jack esta seguía suplicando en su interior que este reviviera

_[[Los ojos de nadie más__  
pueden ver dentro de mi  
Ningunos otros brazos me pueden levantar  
levantarme tan alto  
Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo  
y me conoces de corazón a corazón]]_

- Bien – murmuro Hikaru limpiándose las lágrimas y recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo – Creo… creo que le tengo que decir a los demás guardianes

:  
A pesar de que su visión estaba algo borrosa por haber llorado tanto, ella podía ver como la nieve se derretía más y más rápido debido a la muerte de Jack. Entonces cuando Hikaru se iba a poner de pie una mano fría empezó a jalar de su cabello hasta soltar la cola de caballo que se había hecho

_[[Cuando estás con quien estabas destinado a encontrar__  
todo cae en su lugar, todas las estrellas se alinean  
Cuando eres tocada por la nube que ha tocado tu alma  
no lo dejes ir]]_

- M-me… gusta más… q-que tengas el cabello suelto

- ¡JACK! ¡ESTAS VIVO! – grito Hikaru derramando lagrimas de felicidad y se abalanzo sobre Jack para darle un abrazo de oso

- Ay… Hikaru – se quejo de Jack

_[[Alguien viene a tu vida__  
Y es como si ha estado en tu vida siempre]]_

- Lo siento pero como… - Hikaru levanta la sudadera de Jack y descubre que las heridas de la espada y la apuñalada que le habían dado los Fonos ya no estaban – _"¿Pero cómo...?"_

_[[Los ojos de nadie más__  
pueden ver dentro de mi  
Ningunos otros brazos me pueden levantar  
levantarme tan alto  
Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo  
y me conoces de corazón a corazón  
Así que ahora que hemos encontrado nuestro camino para encontrarnos  
Ahora que he encontrado mi camino hacia ti]]_

- ¿Acaso tratas de aprovecharte de mí? – pregunto Jack en tono burlón pero Hikaru no le prestó atención

- Jack… tus heridas no están

- ¿Enserio? Pues todavía siento como si me hubiera aplastado un autobús

- Perdóname – dijo Hikaru en tono triste y en eso momento Jack cayó encima de ella - ¡JACK! (sintiendo los latidos de Jack) oh _"solo se desmayo"_

- ¡Jack! ¿¡Estás aquí!?

- _"¡Conejo!"_ – Hikaru acostó a Jack en el suelo con cuidado y fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Luego de ver a Conejo llevarse a Jack en uno de sus túneles Hikaru salió de su escondite y se fue corriendo hasta alguna playa o isla

_[[Los ojos de nadie más  
pueden ver dentro de mí_

Los ojos de nadie más  
pueden ver dentro de mi  
Ningunos otros brazos me pueden levantar  
levantarme tan alto  
Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo

Y me conoces de corazón a corazón [x4]]

:  
:

**En el polo Norte…**

:  
:

- _"Ay"_ (abriendo los ojos) _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

- ¡Miren ya despertó! – chillo una joven rodeada de hadas

- ¿Tooth? – Jack trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió – ¡Argg!

- no te levantes – dijo Tooth haciendo que Jack se acueste de nuevo

- ¡Jack! – Exclamo Norte entrando a la habitación – ¡Por fin despertaste!

- ¿Qué paso? (mirándose a sí mismo) ¿y por qué estoy cubierto de vendajes y tablas?

- estas en la enfermería, Conejo te estaba buscando en el bosque y te encontró inconsciente y con la sudadera llena de sangre

- te quería dar una paliza por lo del ponche pero veo que se me adelantaron – dijo Conejo saliendo de un agujero del suelo

- por cierto ¿Quién te dejo así anoche? – pregunto Norte

- fue…

:

De golpe las escenas de la pelea con Hikaru vinieron a su mente tan rápido que le provoco dolor de cabeza

:

- _"ay" _No… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso – mintió Jack con su mano en la cabeza

- bueno es natural tienes las piernas rotas, los brazos rotos, un hombro dislocado y un buen golpe en la cabeza

- Por eso son las tablas y los vendajes – dijo Tooth rápidamente

- _"recordatorio: nunca hacer enojar a Hikaru"_ y donde esta mi…

- tu sudadera la están arreglando yetis, tenía varios cortes

- pero primero la lavaron estaba teñida de rojo por toda la sangre – añadió Tooth

- debiste darle una buena pelea – dijo Norte

- si, quien fuera con quien te pelearas a lo mejor murió… digo porque por lo visto perdió mucha sangre – inquirió Conejo

- bueno dejemos a Jack descansar, todavía no se ha recuperado – Tooth arropo a Jack como si fuera un niño pequeño

- si vámonos – dijo Conejo en tono de aburrimiento

:

Cuando los guardianes se fueron Jack se empezó a revisar a si mismo solo tenía algunos rasguños, los cortes que le había hecho Hikaru y la apuñalada de los daimones de Eris había desaparecido

:

**Mientras tanto en Miami…**

:

- (nadando hasta la orilla) ah… eso fue divertido

- creí que no sabía nadar

- (resoplido) ¿Qué quieres Tooth?

- solo… ah… quiero hablar contigo Hikaru

:

Hikaru se volteo para ver al hada de los dientes

:

- cuando estoy agua helada me quedo sin poderes, sin fuerza y en consecuencia no puedo nadar ¿y sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- cosas… ¿podemos hablar en mi casa? – pregunto Tooth tímidamente

- eh… veamos… - la pelinegro evapora el agua de su cuerpo y su traje de baño – No – respondió lacónicamente y recogió su tabla de surf antes de que agua se la llevara al océano

- oh por favor… - dijo Tooth en modo de suplica

- no porque tú y tus amigos guardianes pueden… ¡Aguarda! – Grito Hikaru soltando de golpe su tabla - ¿¡Estás hablando conmigo sin arrojarme hadas ni nada por el estilo!?

- si – respondió Tooth con una sonrisa

- ¿¡Pero que no se supone que ustedes creen que soy la mala del cuento!?

- si eso creía pero ya descubrí que no es así

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos al palacio de los dientes y te lo diré

- he esperado por la boda de Ranma y Akane desde que se publico Ranma ½ en 1987, podre esperar a que me digas por tu propia cuenta – Hikaru se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

- tengo helado de chocolate

:

Hikaru se paró en seco y fue con Tooth

:

- okey voy contigo pero déjame vestirme

- ¡Hurra! – exclamo Tooth

:

**En el palacio de los dientes…**

:

- ten – Tooth le da un plato lleno de helado a Hikaru

- gracias, es la única cosa fría que me gusta comer – dijo Hikaru hundiendo la cuchara en el helado - ¿y cómo es que tu sabes que no soy mala pero los otros guardianes no?

- veras cuando Conejo trajo a Jack al taller lo llevamos a la enfermería…

- aja – tomando otra cucharada de helado

- y pues como soy la única con tiempo libre me encargaron de cuidarlo

- ¿¡Tu lo cuidabas!?

- sí y entonces…

- ¿Tooth?

- ¿sí?

- quiero más helado – dijo Hikaru enseñando el plato limpio

- wou que rápido comes – dijo Tooth tomando el plato

- no es que lo evapore, a veces no controlo mis poderes – dijo Hikaru con una mirada amenazadora y una sonrisa maliciosa

- ah… okey – dijo Tooth un poco asustada dándole el helado a Hikaru

- gracias entonces que sucedió mientras cuidabas a Jack – al decir esto el helado que ella tomo con la cuchara se derritió – rayos…

- pues una vez le dio mucha fiebre y mientras lo cuidaba empezó a delirar y a decir cosas y…

- y te enteraste de todo. Okey ¿eso fue todo?

- no también quería preguntarte otra cosa

- habla

- ¿Te gusta Jack?

:

Entonces Hikaru se atraganto con el helado

_[[Si a los engaños dieran premios __  
hubiera varios ya ganados,  
No me interesa tener novios  
eso es historia ya lo sé todo]]_

- Cof Cof ¿que… Cof cof…te haces pensar eso? Cof cof

**_(Notas: para los que no saben Cof Cof es el sonido de la tos)_**

- ¿entonces no te gusta? – pregunto en tono inocente

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Es sarcástico, molesto, un espíritu de invierno!

_/ "Entonces ¿Por qué lo besaste?"/_

_/- "conciencia no tengo tiempo para ti"/_

_[[¿A quién crees que engañas? __  
El es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas,  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
no lo disimules,  
bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón]]_

- pero tu si le gustas a Jack…

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_[[No van a oír que lo diga __  
no, no  
tu sueño es  
no lo niegues uhh ohh  
Jamás lo haré  
no hablaré de mi amor]]_

- la forma en que te mira, fue el que más te defendió cuando fuiste poseída por Eris…

- oh pues lastima por él es amor no correspondido – dijo Hikaru tomando una gran porción de helado

_[[Creía ya haber aprendido __  
siempre al inicio es hermoso,  
mi mente dice ten cuidado,  
porque no todo es maravilloso]]_

- ¿Enserio?

_/" ¿Si enserio?"/_

_/- "¡Conciencia ya cállate!"/_

- ¡Si enserio! No amo Jack – Hikaru se paró de su puesto y fue corriendo por el corredor pero cuando estaba a la mitad se detuvo en seco

_[[Claramente vemos __  
que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos  
date cuenta que lo amas…  
trata de admitirlo  
muy ena-mo-ra-da estas…  
No van a oír que lo diga  
no, no  
Ya ríndete  
tu sonrisa es de amor  
No insistan mas  
no diré que es amor...]]_

_/"Acéptalo ya Hikaru"/_

_/- "¡Ya cállate!"/_

_[[Quieras o no __  
te atrapo el amor  
No pidan más que lo diga_  
No harán jamás  
que lo diga_]] _

- supongo… supongo que soy muy obvia verdad – musito Hikaru algo sonrojada

- No simplemente lo supuse – repuso Tooth

_[[Su orgullo no __  
deja que hable de amor  
Nadie sabrá  
no hablaré de mi amor...]]_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora… ahora me voy a escribir el capi de mi otro fic "El Planeta del Tesoro 2" y luego de eso esperen los siguientes capis de mis fics**

**El plan original era que después de publicar los dos capis me iría a leer: Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Cristal (el tercer libro de Cazadores de Sombras) pero como mi mama está de viaje me dejo en casa de mis tíos y en la casa de mis tíos el internet es tan pero tan malo que cada vez que lo uso me dan ganas de llorar (es un milagro que haya subido este capi no saben lo que me costó publicarlo)**


	11. Chapter 11: Confesiones

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Capitulo 11: Confesiones**

**Bueno este capi no resulto ser un Songfic despues de todo =)**

**Disfruten el capi **

* * *

:  
:

_- supongo… supongo que soy muy obvia verdad – musito Hikaru algo sonrojada_

_- No simplemente lo supuse – repuso Tooth_

_:_

En el capitulo anterior: Jack milagrosamente revivió al parecer gracias a Hikaru y fue llevado a la enfermería por conejo, mientras tanto Hikaru admitió a regañadientes ante Tooth que está enamorada de Jack

* * *

:  
:

- bien vayamos al polo norte – Tooth tomo el brazo de Hikaru y empezó a jalarlo

- ¡espera, espera! – decía Hikaru tratando de soltar el agarre del hada

:

Luego de que Hikaru admitiera sus sentimientos por Jack, Tooth se puso sumamente feliz y risueña y comenzó a volar por todo el palacio de los dientes cantando. Ahora Tooth trataba de que Hikaru fuera con ella al taller de Norte

:

- oh ¿Por qué no quieres venir? – pregunto Tooth con la expresión de una niña de decepcionada

- porque no quiero que me lancen boomerangs, duendes, yetis o con lo que sea se defiendan los otros guardianes

- en primera Norte no usa los duendes como defensa – repuso Tooth con los brazos cruzados en su pecho – y segundo nadie te va atacar

- bueno de todas maneras hay otra razón para no ir a al polo horita

- ¿cuál?

- ¡Hay sirvientes de Eris aquí! – grito Hikaru señalando los pilares

:

Tooth volteo rápidamente y Hikaru tenía razón. Las criaturas eran un ejército de daimones cuya apariencia era una cruza bastante grotesca de varios animales

- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!

- lo acabo de decir sirvientes de Eris – Hikaru hizo una espada con su fuego – supongo Eris los envió para matarme

- espera un momento – dijo Tooth y se fue volando

- ¡Oye no me dejes sola! – Grito Hikaru pero Tooth ya estaba bastante lejos – oh bien ya que

:

Un daimon con forma de gusano gigante se abalanza sobre Hikaru y trata de tragársela entera pero Hikaru lo corta por la mitad

:

- (cortando los tentáculos de un daimon con forma de larva) que asco – murmuro para sí misma

- rgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr - un daimon con forma de calamar gigante pero con la boca de un tiburon se pega al cuerpo de Hikaru y empieza a asfixiarla

- q-q-uítateme… de en-cima – Hikaru sube la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que el demonio muere quemado - (respirando rápidamente) bien

:

Los daimones se amontonaban más y más sobre Hikaru

:

- rayos – Hikaru lanza llamaradas de fuego a los daimones pero estos se regenerar - ¡Tooth!

:

Hikaru cortaba daimones, lanzaba fuego a los daimones, cuchillos de fuego a los daimones pero estos ahora se regeneraban con mucha rapidez y en poco tiempo Hikaru se vio rodeada de ellos

:

- ¡TOOTHIANA! – Hikaru ahora solo disparaba pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que no hacían ningún efecto en los daimones – de-monios…- subió la temperatura de su cuerpo tan alto como podía pero esto ya no hacia efecto en los daimones y ahora estaba acorralada contra el suelo cubierta de una gran masa de carne y cosas gelatinosas. Cuando Hikaru estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente debido a la falta de aire, unas filosas espadas empiezan a cortar la carne y un brazo la agarra y la saca de ahí

- ¡Hikaru! ¿¡Estas bien!?

- ¿Tooth?

- Aja… si

- (tomando una gran bocanada de aire) ¿¡DONDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO TOOTHIANA!?

- perdón, perdón – dice Tooth tímidamente

- ¿Qué rayos haces con las espadas de Norte? – pregunto Hikaru haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha una katana y en la otra una espada normal

- después de lo que paso con Pitch, le pedí a Norte que me regalara un par – explico Tooth

- ah... – la masa se transforma de nuevo en daimones y va hacia a Hikaru - ¿y… (Corta en cuatro trozos un daimon con cuerpo de caimán) donde estabas?

- fui a sonar la alarma (apuñala a un daimon con forma de ciempiés) los guardianes vienen en camino… ¡Cuidado!

:

Hikaru se voltea y le corta la cabeza a una cruza de escarabajo y escorpión que la iba a atacar

:

- Hurra… – exclama sin ánimos la pelinegro

- ¡aah! (le corta las patas un daimon y después la cabeza) ¿No puedes matarlos con tu fuego?

- ¡Oh si claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Cielos debo ser el espíritu más torpe del mundo

- ¿entonces no funciono?

- si por supuesto que funciono, estos simplemente son hologramas que remplazan los cuerpos – contesto la chica de forma sarcástica otra vez - ¡CLARO QUE NO FUNCIONO!

- perdón, lo siento – musito Tooth alejándose unos centímetros de Hikaru

:

Los daimones empezaron a juntarse para forman un daimon mas grande pero no pudieron hacerlo por completo ya que del techo empezó a caer un polvo dorado que los dejo dormidos, era Sandman en una nube esparciendo polvo para dormir sobre los daimones

:

- Hikaru, quémalos antes de que se despierten – le dijo Tooth

- no necesitas pedírmelo – Hikaru lanzo chorros de fuego a la masa dormida hasta que no quedo nada

- al parecer no somos muy necesarios – menciono Norte guardando sus espadas

- para el futuro deben ser más rápidos – dijo Hikaru desapareciendo las dos espadas

- ¿y ella que hace aquí? – cuestiono Conejo señalando a Hikaru con un boomerangs

- estaba hablando con Hikaru cuando de pronto aparecieron esos sirvientes de Eris y nos atacaron – explico Tooth a Conejo

- ¿De pronto? Tooth es obvio que ese pequeño demonio los trajo – dijo Conejo señalando a Hikaru

- Toothi olvido comentar que ellos venían a matarme – menciono Hikaru con un tono de voz ironico

- oh pobre niñita – dijo en tono burlón

- además Eris no me necesita para saber en qué lugar se encuentran ustedes simplemente ella ve por su espejito mágico y listo

- ¿espejo mágico? – repitió Norte

- si Santa, un espejo mágico en donde observa todo lo que hacemos las 24 horas del día cada vez que no con nosotros en persona. Probablemente nos este viendo ahora

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Norte

- porque cuando Eris me volvió su títere estuve viviendo un tiempo en su casa – respondió Hikaru recogiéndose el cabello – y ahora que soy yo déjenme decirles que no fue agradable

- y por eso Eris envíos esos sirvientes suyos a matarte – inquirió Conejo

- supongo que por eso también – dijo Hikaru en tono casual

- ¿a qué te refieres con "por eso también"? – pregunto Conejo

- no los dirá en el taller ¡Al Trineo! – grita Norte

:  
:

**En el polo Norte…**

:  
:

- ¡Llegamos! – dijeron Norte y Tooth

- ¡Por fin! – grito Conejo eufóricamente

- que varonil eres cangurito – murmuro Hikaru burlonamente

- no suelo golpear niñas pero creo que esta vez hare una excepción –dijo Conejo levantándose su pata y convirtiéndola en un puño

- para conejo – Tooth voló hasta conejo y se puso delante de HIkaru

:

**En el Taller… **

:

- Hikaru ¿quieres ver a Jack? - pregunto Tooth tiernamente

:

Hikaru se puso pálida como una hoja y después roja como un tomate

:

- ¡¿Por qué querría verlo?! – el rostro de Hikaru estaba tan rojo como su camisa y sus ojos

- ¿Por qué te pusiste roja Hikaru? – Tooth miraba de forma divertida a Hikaru

- yo.. yo… pues – Tartamudeaba Hikaru – ¡simplemente no quiero!

:

Todos los guardianes la miraban haciendo que se sintiera mas incomoda de lo que estaba

:

- Hikaru – hablo Norte rompiendo el molesto silencio en la sala

:

La pelinegro se volteo enseguida

:

- ven a mi oficina y cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Eris – dijo Norte tranquilamente

- (inhala y exhala) Okey – dijo Hikaru y se fue siguiendo a Norte

:

Al caminar por los corredores en donde los yetis hacían los juguetes estos seguían a Hikaru con la mirada y la veían como si fuera algún insecto peligroso que debía ser eliminado inmediatamente

:

- ¡¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo?! ¡Sigan trabajando! – les decía Norte a los yetis cada vez que se detenían

- _"a este paso Jack ya debió haber quedado en segundo lugar"_ – pensó Hikaru recordando de pronto que ella y Jack tenían el record en la lista negra de Norte

:

Al entrar a la oficina de Norte lo primero que noto Hikaru fue que sobre la mesa de madera estaba la sudadera azul de Jack

:

- (agarrando la sudadera) esto es…

- Cuando Conejo trajo a Jack del bosque tenía la sudadera rota y cubierta de sangre y…

- tú la reparaste – Hikaru termino la frase – que amable – Hikaru se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí con la sudadera aun en sus manos

- bueno Hikaru (se acomodo en su silla) cuéntame todo lo que sabes

- Okey

:  
:

**En la noche…. **

:  
:

Jack dormía tranquilamente en la enfermería cuando una voz lo despertó, una voz muy conocida para el….

:

- ¿Hikaru?

- si idiota (risa)

- (abriendo los ojos) ¡Hikaru! – Jack de inmediato se levanta

- shh… y no te levantes idiota – decía Hikaru susurrando mientras trataba de hacer que Jack se acostara de nuevo

- pero ya me siento bien – dijo Jack apartando con delicadeza las manos de Hikaru - solo que los guardianes me han obligado a quedarme en cama durante dos días más – repuso Jack con tono de aburrimiento

- ¿Cómo es posible que ya te sientas bien? Te rompí medio cuerpo

- exagerada. Los yetis me dieron una medicina… no sabía nada bien pero hizo que mi cuerpo sanara más rápido

- bien… por cierto ten

- mi sudadera – Jack tomo la prenda y se la puso – gracias

- agradéceselo a Norte, él fue el que la reparo… yo solo la destroce - al decir esto la expresión de Hikaru se entristeció un poco

- no fue tu culpa – dijo Jack tomando la mano de Hikaru pero la tuvo que soltar ya que empezó a salir humo

- gracias – Hikaru sonrió tímidamente pero de repente se ruborizo – ah, bien… Jack… (Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos) hay algo que tengo que decirte

:

Jack se sentó recto y su expresión relajada cambio a seria

:

- aja – Jack trago entero

- tú me… tu me… (Tose) espera – Hikaru toma aire – Te amo – dijo Hikaru finalmente

:

La habitación cayó en un incomodo silencio, el único ruido venia era el de la tormenta de afuera

:

- eh.. ¿Jack?

:

Las mejillas normalmente pálidas de Jack estaban ahora ligeramente rosadas

:

- esta es la parte en la me dices algo como "No siento lo mismo por mi" "tu amor no es correspondido" – dijo Hikaru cruzando los brazos en su pecho

- de hecho… (Carraspea) lo que voy a decir es algo parecido a… Yo también te amo – dijo Jack y el color rosa en sus mejillas cambio a rojo

:

Y volvió el silencio incomodo volvió a la habitación durante unos minutos

:

- bueno ya lo dije – Hikaru se pone pie – así que me voy

:

Pero no se pudo ir porque Jack la tomo del brazo, la atrajo a él y le dio un beso. El beso al principio fue dulce pero poco a poco fue intensificándose más hasta el punto en que empezó a salir humo y tuvieron que separarse

:

- (respirando agitadamente) Hikaru…

- (jadeando) esto se pondrá como un sauna – dijo Hikaru con la mano en su pecho

- no me importa – dijo Jack con una mirada decidida

Hikaru sonrió – a mi tampoco – Hikaru se subió a la cama y ella y Jack empezaron a besarse de nuevo y como advirtió Hikaru la habitación en poco tiempo se puso como un sauna

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora. **

**Oigan ¿Qué creen? A la final si pude leer Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de cristal, mis tíos y yo ahora estamos en otra casa y aquí el inter es mejor así que me puse a leer el libro y también un libro llama Beautiful Disaster el cual rompió mi corazón desde la pagina 250 hasta la 285 y lo reparo a partir la pagina 286 (ahí fue donde me quede ayer) **


	12. Chapter Extra 01: comienzo

El Origen de los Guardianes: La nueva guardiana

_"pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos o un flashback_

**Extra 01: Comienzo**

**Ahhh por fin me fui de la casa de mis tíos. Que gusto estar en casa con mi silla y mi internet (por fin puedo ver La Leyenda de Korra y ver la peli de El Planeta del Tesoro)**

**Bueno este capítulo si quieren no lo lean ya que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia (es que no tenía ideas para el capitulo12 y no podía esta historia de la cabeza, así que decidí publicarla)**

**Nota: todo el capi va estar escrito en letra cursiva ya que la historia de este capi no está ubicada en el presente**

* * *

:  
:

**_300 años atrás…_**

_:  
:_

_- ¡Jack! ¡Despierta! _

_- Zzzzzzzzz _

_- Jack ya levántate (risas) – decía una pequeña niña de cabello castaño sacudiendo la cama de su hermano_

_- (bostezando) ¿Qué quieres Emily? – Jack se voltea dándole la espalda a su hermana_

_- tu novia está abajo, tienes que bajar – Emily trataba de quitarle la manta a Jack _

_- ¿mi novia? – pregunta algo confundido _

_- ¡__Jackson Overland Frost! ¡Baja ya, la señorita Hikaru te está esperando! - grito la madre de Jack desde la cocina_

_- ¿ves? (risa) _

_- ella no es mi novia – dijo Jack lanzándole una almohada a Emily _

_- (esquiva la almohada) jajaja _

_:  
:_

_- (saltando el último escalón de la escalera) ¡Hikaru! – exclamo al ver a la muchacha sentada en una silla _

_- Jack podrías decirle a tu mama que deje de decirme señorita – dijo Hikaru amablemente parándose al lado de la puerta_

_:_

_Hikaru traía el cabello suelto con una cinta roja sobre su cabeza y tenia puesta una capa de piel blanca que cubría casi por completo su vestido rojo de mangas blancas_

_:_

_- volveremos en un rato – dijo Jack agarrando su capa _

_- tengan cuidado _

_- si mamá – Jack abrió la puerta y se fue con Hikaru_

_:_

**_En el bosque… _**

_:_

_- entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto Jack - ¿ir al pueblo?... ¿dar un-_

_- ¡No! al pueblo no – le corto Hikaru – mis padres no saben que fui a tu casa, creen… que fui a patinar _

_- ¿Por qué tus padres me odian? _

_- bueno es que según ellos… (Aclara su voz) la hija de la distinguida familia Diflame, no debe juntarse con el vándalo del pueblo – explico Hikaru con acento fingido _

_- pero tú no te estás juntando con ningún vándalo – dijo Jack – te estás juntado conmigo _

_- según ellos tu eres ese vándalo – dijo Hikaru riéndose un poco _

_- pero yo siempre me porto bien – repuso Jack con una mirada de niño bueno _

_- si claro, eres un ángel _

_- oye… tu tampoco eres precisamente la niña más inocente del mundo – Jack agarro uno de los mechones de Hikaru y empezó a jugar con el _

_- pues si tienes razón – le quita a Jack su mechón – jajaja estoy tan corrompida como tu _

_- ¿por eso te pusieron Hikaru de nombre? – pregunto agarrando otro mechón de Hikaru _

_- No, me pusieron Hikaru por mi abuela que era japonesa, y deja de jugar con mi cabello – le quito el mechón de las manos – según mis padres, mi nombre significa luz _

_- si significa eso entonces oficialmente dejo de pensar que es un nombre raro _

_- gracias – agarra el brazo de Jack - ¿y ahora qué hacemos? _

_- pues ya que le dijiste a tus padres que ibas a patinar y tu casa está bastante lejos de lago entonces… creo que vamos al lago _

_- bien _

_:_

_Y Jack y Hikaru se quedaron jugando y hablando todo el día… _

_:_

_- (sentándose debajo de un árbol) ¿oye tus padres no notaran que no te llevaste tus patines? _

_- (sentándose al lado de Jack) Nah, estaban leyendo un libro cuando me fui esta mañana – se abraza así misma _

_- ¿tienes frio? _

_- si _

_:_

_Jack se pone más cerca de Hikaru y la abraza _

_:_

_- ¿mejor?_

_- si – Hikaru se acurruca más contra Jack – odio el invierno _

_- yo no… es divertido jugar con la nieve _

_- "díselo ahora" – se dijo mentalmente – eh… Jack… desde hace tiempo que somos amigos _

_- si amigos – repitió Jack con algo decepción_

_- y hay algo quiero decirte _

_- ¿y es…? - Jack pego su frente con la de Hikaru _

_- (sonrojada) yo te- ah… ah…_

_:_

_Pero Hikaru no pudo decirle a Jack que era porque alguien detrás de ella carraspeo bastante fuerte haciendo que los dos muchachos voltearan. Detrás de ella estaba una mujer mayor con un moño vestida con un traje de sirvienta_

_:_

_- señorita Hikaru, sus padres notaron que olvido sus patines y me envió a traérselos – dijo la mujer mostrando un par de patines de color blanco _

_:_

_La sirvienta hablaba muy fríamente y sin ningún tipo de emoción. Hikaru se dio cuenta de mientras hablaba no la miraba a ella si no a Jack. La mujer le lanzaba a Jack una mirada profundo desprecio y que le decía que se alejara de Hikaru _

_:_

_- (acuesta su cabeza en el pecho Jack) wou, pero que padres tan buenos tengo – dijo Hikaru con una mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo _

_- si tu lo has dicho – bufo Jack_

_- señorita vayamos a casa, ya casi oscurece – dijo la sirvienta tomando la mano de Hikaru _

_- todavía es temprano me quiero quedar – Hikaru se suelta de la mujer_

_- señorita sus padres se van a preocupar – insistió la mujer y agarro de nuevo (pero más fuerte) la mano de Hikaru _

_- pero-_

_- no, ve Hikaru no quiero que tus padres se preocupen – Jack soltó a Hikaru _

_- vamos señorita – la sirvienta obligo a que Hikaru se pusiera de pie y empezara a caminar _

_- adiós – dijo Hikaru sacudiendo la mano mientras la sirvienta la hacía caminar por el bosque _

_- adiós – musito Jack sin muchos ánimos. A pesar que Hikaru y la sirvienta ya se habían alejado unos cuantos metros Jack pudo oír como esta le susurraba a Hikaru algo como "Señorita no debe juntarse con personas como ese joven"_

_:_

**_En la noche… _**

_:  
:_

_Hikaru estaba en su habitación preparándose para ir a dormir cuando escucho desde su ventana la voz de Jack llamándola_

_:_

_Asomándose en el balcón - ¡Jack! – exclamo Hikaru de felicidad al ver al muchacho de cabello castaño _

_- Hola – susurro Jack_

_- Hola – repitió Hikaru tímidamente – (risa nerviosa) q-que… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- no terminamos de hablar ¿recuerdas?_

_- ha sí, es cierto – Hikaru se ruborizo un poco – entonces… ¿tu subes o yo bajo?_

_- yo subo _

_- bien, espera – fue adentro de su habitación un momento y después volvió a la ventana pero con una cuerda – listo sube _

_:  
:_

_- ¿Por qué tienes una cuerda en tu habitación? – pregunto Jack mientras metía un pie en el marco de la ventana_

_- mis padres me dejan sin comida cada vez que me castigan así que uso la cuerda para escapar y conseguir comida _

_- ah… (Cae en el piso) auch_

_- jaja lindo aterrizaje _

_- lindo… ah – Jack se sonrojo cuando noto que Hikaru estaba camisón – peinado_

_- gracias _

_:_

_El camisón de Hikaru la cubría los brazos y le llegaba hasta los pies y el material del que estaba hecho era ligero pero cálido. Su cabello estaba suelto pero con varios mechones trenzados con cintas de color rojo_

_:_

_ - (echándose sobre su cama) jaja ¡ven siéntate! – Hikaru señalaba el borde la cama _

_- bien – un poco nervioso, Jack se sentó sobre la cama – (oyendo la música) ¿tus padres tienen una fiesta?_

_- si – dijo sin ánimos – ellos querían que viniera pero yo dije que no _

_- ¿son muy aburridas? – inquirió Jack _

_- adivinaste _

_- ¿y que querías decirme en el lago? – pregunto Jack y Hikaru se volvió a sonrojar _

_- ah… (Se sienta) sobre eso… - Hikaru empieza a jugar con sus manos – (carraspea) bueno… es que… desde hace tiempo… tu me- tu me gus-_

_TOCK TOCK_

_:_

_Hikaru no pudo terminar la frase porque tocaron la puerta (Jack rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles del cuarto)_

_:_

_- (convirtiendo su mano derecha en un puño) ¿QUIÉN ES? _

_- se-señorita Hikaru soy yo, Mildre – dijo la voz de una sirvienta. La misma que había ido a llevarle los patines a Hikaru y se la llevo cuando estaba hablando con Jack _

_:_

_Cuando Hikaru abrió la puerta el color de la cara de Mildre desapareció cuando vio el rostro enfurecido de Hikaru y la mirada colérica que le lanzaba. _

_:_

_- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – exigió Hikaru hirviendo de rabia_

_- "si las miradas mataran" eto… es que oí una voz en su habitación… y era de hombre así que… _

_- ¡La única persona que está en mi habitación soy yo! – dijo Hikaru cortantemente _

_- pero… - intento decir pero Hikaru la volvió a interrumpir _

_- ¡¿además como voy tener un hombre aquí?! – Pregunto - ¡Y mientras estoy en pijama! ¡¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?!_

_- lo siento mucho señorita yo…_

_- ¡FUERA DE AQUI! – grito Hikaru y de inmediato la sirvienta se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando Hikaru se aseguro de que de verdad se hubiera ido, ella cerró la puerta dando un portazo_

_- ¿Hikaru? - dijo Jack saliendo de su escondite _

_- creo… que me están espiando – dijo Hikaru respirando agitadamente _

_:_

_Hikaru miro a Jack. A pesar de que la expresión de ella ya se había suavizado, Jack podía ver que todavía estaba algo molesta debido a que sus ojos marrones se veían medio rojizos _

_:_

_- Mildre me da un poco de lastima en este momento – dijo Jack tratando de no reírse _

_- pues no le sientas lastima y antes de que me molestes con las frases que le dije a ella, te digo que eran ciertas. Nunca dejaría que un hombre que no se mi papa o tu entraran en mi habitación… Si Jack, tu eres una excepción – agrego Hikaru al ver la expresión de sorpresa del castaño _

_- bueno, creo que me voy _

_- sí, ella puede volver – dijo Hikaru refiriéndose a la sirvienta_

_- adiós – dijo Jack deslizándose por la cuerda_

_- te veo mañana – Hikaru se quedo en el balcón hasta que no pudo ver más a Jack_

_:_

_Pero Hikaru no pudo ver a Jack al día siguiente… _

_:  
:_

_ - ¡Es mentira! ¡No es cierto!_

_- es verdad, el muchacho estaba patinando con su hermana y el hielo se quebró debajo de el _

_- No… ¡el no puede estar muerto! – Hikaru empezaba derramar algunas lágrimas _

_- Hija no desperdicies lágrimas el muchacho era un delincuente. Se lo merecía – dijo la madre de Hikaru _

_:_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hikaru se fue corriendo directo a su habitación ignorando las quejas de sus padres. _

_:_

_- ¡ah! – grito cerrando la puerta casi tirándola_

_:_

_Se quedo parada delante de la puerta procesando lo que su padre le había dicho. Jack había muerto, el había muerto. Ella estuvo un rato así hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta_

_:_

_- ¡Hikaru! ¡Hija abre la puerta! – era su madre _

_- ¡Déjame tranquila! – grito Hikaru _

_:_

_La madre de Hikaru siguió tocando la puerta durante un rato y cuando se puso más exigente Hikaru finalmente la dejo pasar._

_:_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hikaru groseramente _

_- ¡feliz cumpleaños cariño!_

_:_

_Los ojos de Hikaru se pusieron como platos _

_:_

_- ¿¡Eso es todo!? – Hikaru esperaba a que fuera una especie de chiste _

_- tu padre y yo pensamos que te pondría feliz abrir tu regalo _

_- oh – se quejo Hikaru _

_- cariño…_

_- Déjame sola – dijo fríamente __y sin ningún comentario la madre de Hikaru dejo el obsequio sobre la cama y salió de la habitación_

_:_

_Cuando no escucho mas las pisadas de su madre Hikaru agarro el regalo, lo tiro a la chimenea y fue hasta su cama donde lloro hasta que se quedo dormida sin ver como el fuego consumía el regalo… y otras cosas _

_:_

_- Hmm… apaguen la luz – abrió sus ojos color rojo y vio la luna – (levantándose) esto… ¿Dónde estoy? - el suelo bajo ella estaba cubierto de cenizas y a su alrededor estaba lo que parecía una casa en ruinas que se acababa de quemar_

_:_

_La chica de cabello negro con mechones rojos, un vestido blanco de mangas y falda de color rojo y ojos también de color rojo sangre, era Hikaru. _

_:_

_- eh disculpen… (Acercándose a unas personas) ¿me pueden decir donde estoy?_

_:_

_ Hikaru les hablaba pero no le respondían _

_:_

_- Hey! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Me escuchan?! – Gritaba y cuando trato de tocar a alguien lo traspaso - ¡Ah! – Intento tocar a otra persona pero de nuevo lo traspaso _

_:_

_Y así nació Hikaru Flame _

**_Fin de este extra_**

:

**No se preocupen el Capitulo 12 estará listo pronto **

* * *

**Y ahora… información sobre mi OC: Hikaru Flame (Nota: esto lo pongo por dos razones: (1) para que entiendan algunas cosas sobre las que quizás estén confundidos (2) hay cosas que quizás olvide mencionar en el fic)**

**:  
:**

**Ficha de Personaje: **

**:**

**Nombre: Hikaru Flame**

**Nombre Completo: Hikaru Lucy Marie Diflame (Humana) Hikaru Lucy Marie Flame (Inmortal)**

**Apodo: Hikari (por Jack Frost)**

**Edad: 18 (por más de 300 años) **

* * *

**Físico:**

**Ojos: marrón rojizo (humana) Marrón oscuro (siendo controlada por Eris) Rojos (actualmente)**

**Cabello: negro (humana) negro con mechones rojos (actualmente)**

**Piel: pálida (humana) semi bronceada (actualmente)**

* * *

**Gustos:**

**- Jack Frost **

**- Molestar a Conejo**

**- Estar en alguna playa o isla**

**- sitios calientes**

**- Helado y otros dulces**

**- jugar con los sentimientos de Jack (solo hasta dejarlo algo confundido ella no lo quiere lastimar)**

**- ver anime**

**- leer mangas y comics**

**- jugar videojuegos**

* * *

**Cosas que no le gusta (las principales):**

**- Reglas**

**- Eris**

**- que otras chicas se acerquen a Jack **

**- la nieve y el hielo **

**- los sitios fríos**

* * *

**Apariencia: **

**Hikaru es una adolecente bonita de cabello negro con mechones rojos hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rojos (que pueden ser muy intimidantes cuando ella está enojada) cuerpo menudo y piel clara un poco bronceada. Su vestimenta consiste en dos franelas sin mangas, un par de cintas negras en sus muñecas y tobillos a modo de pulseras y un short hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La primera franela es de color rojo, es bastante holgada dejando ver un poco de su segunda franela de algodón la cual mas ceñida a su cuerpo y es de color blanco. El short es de color marrón con bolsillos a los lados y en la parte trasera. Ella al igual que Jack siempre esta descalza**

**Su peinado es diferente según el clima del lugar en donde este: si el clima es frio se suelta todo el cabello pero cuando el clima es cálido o caluroso se recoge el cabello en una cola de caballo dejando solamente el flequillo en su frente y unos mechones delgados a los lados su cara. **

**Cuando se convirtió en inmortal siempre tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido sencillo que constaba de una blusa de color blanco con mangas rojas sueltas y una falda roja con los bordes quemados.**

* * *

**Personalidad: **

**Ella es un espíritu de fuego rebelde, relajado, independiente, travieso, sarcástico, antisocial y sin ningún apego por las reglas pero aunque ella parezca vaga e irresponsable Hikaru en realidad es chica muy noble, gentil, agradable, leal, cariñosa y se preocupa mucho por las personas (estas dos últimas las demuestra mas con Jack).**

**La rebeldía de Hikaru y su odio por las reglas, inconscientemente son producto de sus deseos (cuando ella era humana) por mas libertad y su actitud antisocial tanto con los guardianes y otros seres se debe simplemente a que los quiere mantener alejados con el propósito de no hacerles daño con sus poderes de pyrokinesis. **

**Hikaru es terca, obstinada, algo varonil y la única persona que logra sacar su lado tímido, amable y hace que se sonroje es Jack Frost. (También tiene un lado fangirl y otaku siendo fan de muchos, mangas, animes y videojuegos) **

* * *

**Habilidades:**

**Pyrokinesis: Hikaru representa la luz y el calor y por eso sus poderes principales se basan en la creación y manipulación del fuego (ráfagas, muros, llamaradas, bolas de fuego etc). En los primeros años de Hikaru como inmortal ella odiaba este poder y le pidió numerosas veces al hombre de la luna que le quitara su poder o que se lo cambiara pero nunca le respondió (por eso es que se ella se mostro entre triste y molesta en el capi 03)**

**Velocidad: ella puede viajar de un lugar a otro en minutos solamente corriendo **

* * *

**Otras Habilidades:**

**Ella puede crear objetos sólidos con su fuego como espadas o cuchillos etc y puede revivir cosas que ya murieron usando una pequeña esencia de su energía**

**(Nota: el primero se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la peli del Doctor Strange y el segundo cuando estaba viendo uno de los capítulos de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang "Los maestros del fuego Control" y uno de los guerreros sol le dijo a Aang "El fuego es vida, no solo destrucción")**


End file.
